Go That Far
by xthefirestillburns
Summary: Before they were Superstars and Divas, they were just ordinary teens trying to find a way into the wrestling business known as the WWE while also juggling school, love, and pressures. Joint-fic w/ Lovelydoll91.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Before they were WWE Superstars and Divas, they were just ordinary teens getting out of college trying to find a way into the wrestling business known as World Wrestling Entertainment.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Prologue<p>

''Ten more days until college starts and we're practically done with our teen lives.'' Adam Copeland said as he laid back on the green grass under the large oak tree that was big enough to shade he and his eight friends.

''I know,'' Dave Bautista said. ''I mean, just a few months ago we were still seniors and high school. Now look at us.'' he said referring to he and his friends. ''Are we still going to even be close friends once we start this college?''

''Of course we are, Dave. Remember when we thought the same thing when we were in high school?'' John Cena interjected. "College will be no different. It still won't when we go to the WWE…if we ever make it there. FCW's going to be starting in a few weeks. I hope no one tries to show us up.'' Cena laughed.

''You'll do great, man, but of course I know no one is going to show me up, especially since my dad worked with the WWE. He'll get me that job in no time.'' Randy Orton said.

''What makes you think your dad is actually going to get you that job when he told you that he wanted you to work your way into that company? I could've sworn I heard that when we were all hanging out the other day.''

''My dad says a lot of things. He just wants to see that I'm trying, after that I know he's going to get me the job. I can see myself in the WWE right now.'' Randy said gesturing the image with his hands as he looked in the sky.

''Sure, Ran.'' John said in a sarcastic tone as he put his arm around his best friend's neck.

''I am going to make it. Watch and see. I'll be in FCW for a month, and one day I'll get that call from Vince McMahon saying he wants me, Randal Keith Orton to be apart of his roster; his RAW roster of course.'' Orton said putting his hand on his chiseled chin.

Cena just shook his head.

''I'd love to be apart of the Smackdown roster. Working with The Undertaker would be so cool! He's not the Smackdown leader for nothing. I could so learn from the guy despite being a little creeped out by how tall he seems.'' Chris Irvine said.

The gang just laughed.

''Speaking of Smackdown. That new wrestler Rey Mysterio is someone I could see myself working with. The way he moves in the ring. I can pick up some things from him, especially the Hurricarana. I already know how to do it, but the way he does is just puts mine to shame.'' Amy slightly pouted.

''Oh, don't be sad, Ames. You still have time to work on your wrestling. I mean we haven't even started FCW yet. I hope they don't I'm just another pretty face.'' Trish said throwing her hair behind her shoulder.

''I don't think that, and they won't either, babe. I saw you training the other day at the gym with Amy. You're doing great. Don't worry about it, okay?'' Jason said putting his arm around his girlfriend of four years shoulder.

''Okay.'' Trish said and kissed her boyfriend's lip. Adam looked down, and pretended to check the time on his watch when they began to kiss. He hated seeing them kiss.

''Its almost time for me to go to work, guys. I'll see you later.'' Adam said standing to his feet.

Everyone waved Adam goodbye as he walked to his black Mustang that he received after graduation of high school.

''I wonder why he's in such a rush. I thought he wasn't supposed to be at work until 4:00pm.'' Melina Perez said as she cuddled in Dave's arms.

''He probably has new hours. That could be the only thing.'' Dave said leaning his cheek against Melina's.

''I guess.'' Melina said.

''Well since we only have a week and a few days to hang out we have to do something big before we go to college. I mean we have to be serious here, we may not see each other as much now that we're going to be in college.'' Chris said.

''I know, but what?'' Trish said.

''Something.'' John said. ''Anything to take my mind off college before we get there.'' he smiled. ''Hey, how about we have a small get-to together at my place tomorrow night? Just us. My dad won't mind since my brothers are all going to be out of the house and he and my mom are going out tomorrow night, what do you guys say?''

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement, ''Sounds like a plan.'' Orton grinned. ''We have to let Adam know.''

''He probably won't even be able to make it. He's been working like crazy lately.'' Jason said. ''I guess he does have new hours, but I think having that party is a great idea.''

''Its not a party, Jay, its a get together. If I told my parents it was a party they'd freak. After my brother, Dan threw that house party last year my mom and dad haven't been able to grasp the word, "party" since. Plus its not like tons of people are going to be there anyway.'' Cena said.

''True. Well I'll tell Adam, but like I said before, he may not be able to make it. What time were you hosting it?'' Jason asked.

''I don't know. Maybe eightish. That's what time they're leaving.''

''Eightish it is.'' Dave smiled. ''You know you have to order pizza and all that good stuff, right?''

''Hey, who said I was supplying food?'' John asked playfully. ''I'm just kidding, guys. I'll make a list of food and decide all what we need.''

''Cool. I can bring a few snacks also. It's no problem.'' Amy added. ''What should I bring?''

The gang continued discussing the get-together until they figured out everything they needed for the event that was going to take place tomorrow night.

**Review, please.**


	2. Chapter 2

John and the guys were setting up the house for tonight's get together.

"Dudes where could the girls be? It's almost eight." John said while putting on the drinks and chips.

"I know right? I wonder what s taking them so long." Jason said while texting Trish, who hadn't replied to his texts all day.

Coming in from the kitchen with the cups and ice Randy said, "Well whatever they are doing I hope they don't forget the Slim Jims.. you know we can't have a party without Slim Jims."

Looking weirdly at Randy Adam said, "Slim Jims? Really, man? Um…yeah, excuse me while I interrupt the Slim Jim love fest. I just got a text from Trish saying that they're on their way. The gals just had to stop and pick up Melina but had some drama."

"Drama? Dang it, I hope it wasn't with her parents they have been really harsh about us being together." Dave said while putting down the remaining snacks.

"Sorry to hear that bro...can't please everyone, but yeah why is Trish texting you man instead of me? I haven t heard from her all day. Jason said curiously

Nervously Adam said, "I…really don't know, man. Its odd, but you know?" The blonde said rubbing the back of his neck.

John interrupted the two men at the right time.

" Hey! Can someone help me with the sofa I need to make more room in here."

Adam volunteered to avoid any kind of explanation from Jay, "I will!" He piped in.

Fifteen minutes later the ladies arrived looking their finest even though the get together wasn't anything special.

"Yoo-hoo? Guys we're here!" Trish said with a big smile on her face.

"And we come barring gifts! Amy said holding up a bag of goodies. "Pizza, marshmallows and of course Slim Jims!"

''Alright!'' Chris said putting his fist up to show his approval.

Randy gasped and hugged Amy then took the bag of slim Jims and said, '' Slim Jims, oh how I love you!"  
>"Who knew you had such strong feelings for food, Randy?" Amy joked.<p>

"Look here, when it comes to Slim Jims I don't play. It's a comfort thing." Randy shrugged.

"Dude, you better be sharing those Slim Jims! John exclaimed making his way over to his best friend.

"No freaking way, man. Get your own." Randy said while clinging to the bag of beef jerky.

"Hey, Randy…Look over there. "John said as he pointed to a spot in the room and instantly grabbed the Slim Jims.

"That's it! Me and you right now. I'll wrestle you for them." Randy stated.

"Alright bring it on man!" John said as he charged towards Randy.

They wrestled towards the ground when all of a sudden Randy shouted, "Ow! My eye."

"Ten bucks on Orton." Amy said.

"I'll take that bet John can take him any day. Trish said as she shook Amy's hand agreeing to their side bet.

Looking at the group of girls Dave said, "Glad you girls are here, but where's Mel?"

"Oh, she's outside yelling at her parents on the phone as usual. "Trish said answering Dave's question.

Outside Melina was on the phone with her parents, "Mom, please just listen to me! I love him okay? Just because you don t approve of him doesn't mean I can t see him. Gosh, listen he is sweet and kind guy and he loves me for me! Uh huh okay, gosh, mom! Okay look whatever; I'll be home soon just let me just enjoy this night with my boyfriend and friends and we can talk more later on tonight when I come home, okay Alright, mom. Love you too. Bye." She said and hung up her cell phone.

She turned around and saw Dave. She walked closer to him and gave him a loving hug and kiss.

"Everything will be okay. I promise. Dave said in a whispering, comforting voice.

"Its just so ugh! I wish they could understand but-", Melina grunted once again.

"Look; lets just head inside, be with our friends, and forget about your parents for tonight…well at least until the party ends.'' Dave said.

"Okay, but just for my sake-I hope the party is going to be better than I expect. I need something to forget about my parents, and this is just about the only way." Melina said, frustration in her voice.

Dave laughed and said, "Silly goose, that's why you have me. Who needs anything else, when you have Dave Bautista?" He flexed his muscles in a playfully, cocky manner. Melina just smiled at her boyfriend and followed him inside their friend's house.

"Yay! You guys are back! Now may I suggest some fun things like, movies and a dance contest?'' John said.

" I say movie first, then dance contest!" Randy suggested.

"Okay, since it is my casa I suggest these movies: The Expendables, Salt, and Saw 3D. Everyone take a vote! I say Saw." John said.

The gang voted, some still debating on what they should all watch together.

"Alright, it looks like its a unclear choice, so my casa I, and I say Saw !" John said.

Trish threw a pillow at John. "No way! I want Salt!" she laughed.

Jason laughed and said, "Trish, hon, don't be such a baby. We can always watch it later. Plus as your boyfriend you have to agree with me, so John me and Trish say Saw."

Trish gave Jason dagger eyes and angrily said, "Excuse me? I may be your girlfriend but that doesn't mean we have to agree on everything. You know what I pass.. I think I will stuff my face until the dance contest." Trish said before heading into the kitchen.

Jason blocked her from going to the kitchen and said, "Trish what the heck is your problem? It's just a movie, and you know what here is something I have been meaning to get off my chest since you got here; If you are my girlfriend then why haven't you been answering my text or phone calls yet I have to hear from Adam that you are responding to his?"

Trish scoffed and said, "Are you serious? I felt like you were smothering me, okay? I haven't seen Adam since he's been working so much lately. You're my boyfriend so I see you every other if not everyday. Its not like I have to answer every call and text I receive from you. I'm not cheating on you, Jason."

"Well sorry for showing some affection.'' Jason said sarcastically.

"Ooh, somebody get me a knife. I wanna cut this tension." John joked not helping the situation at all.

"Ugh, whatever, John!'' The brunette said. ''I'll be in the kitchen." she said pushing Jason out of her way.

"Fine. Forget her for now.'' Jason turned to Adam. ''Adam, buddy.. Saw?" he asked.

"Um no, I wanted to see Salt also, but think I'll pass." Adam said in a whatever tone.

"Okay then. John put in Saw." Jason said making his way over to the couch.

The group ended up watching Saw, while the gang watched the movie, Adam went to check on Trish.

In the kitchen Trish was eating cookies well...more like devouring them.

"He's such a jerk! Why must he act like that?" Trish exclaimed.

"Pardon the interruption on your jerk rant, but as a friend to the jerk he isn't all that bad. He just has his moments. Plus he was probably upset because you didn't text him today and you texted me. Both of you need to just cool down and I bet by the end of the night you shall be making out.'' Adam said while taking a seat next to Trish.

''I doubt it,'' she said taking another bite into the cookie. ''I see him everyday of the week, almost. I understand he's angry about me ignoring his calls, but I just feel so smothered at times, you know?''

''I know what you mean. Jase, just cares about you, Trish. That's all.''

Trish nodded, ''I guess.''

Back in the living room, a couple hours later the movie finally ended.

"That movie was freaking sick! So cool!" Randy said once the credits of the movie started rolling.

"I didn't even notice, but yeah gross." Melina said. How could she when she spent the majority of the movie making out with Dave?

After the movie John and Chris were talking and John noticed that Amy was sitting on the couch being ever so quiet.

"Hey, Chris come with me for a sec." John said as he walked towards his friend. The blonde shrugged and followed his friend.

"Amy, you've been so quiet all this time, '' Cena started. ''You need some fun, and I have an idea; Chris meet Amy, Amy meet Chris. Now the two of you talk, have fun, and I shall be over there!" The younger of the two pointed across the room.

"Hey there, lady why so quiet?" Chris asked joining the redhead on the couch.

"No real reason. I mean I'm glad to be here with my friends, but at times I'm just in my own little world." Amy said.

"Oh really? Well if you don't mind me asking what exactly is Amy's little world like?" Chris asked with a smile.

"Well in my own little world it's basically a place where music is always playing. My friends are there from time to time and it's just a place where I am fully relaxed." Amy said sprawling her legs and arms out on the couch.

"Awesome. What kind of music do you like?" Chris asked Amy while grabbing some chips off the end table.

"Oh you know, your basic Alice in Chains, Metallica, Pantera, Coheed and Cambria...the occasional Justin Beiber...don't repeat this to anyone, but he is my guilty pleasure."

"Very nice selection, but Justin Beiber? Really? You just had to say him? But enough about music how are you enjoying yourself tonight?" Chris asked.

"Thanks. And don't hate on him! He's all the rage right now. But yeah, aside from hearing the moans and groans of Dave and Melina it's not that bad." she replied with a smile.

"Alright! Ladies and gents, let's get this dance contest underway! I along with the amazing Amy and Chris will be the judges while the couples dance." John announced proudly.

The rules were thirty seconds to each couple to dance to the song of John, Chris, and Amy's choice.

"Up first...Dave and Melina dancing to, "I Got a Feeling"!" John said.

The couple danced the thirty seconds they were given and ended their dance with Dave flexing and Melina doing a split.

"Up next, Trish and Jason." Chris smirked. He knew they were still angry at one another, but just had to call the couple up to see if they'd actually co-exist with each other after their minor argument.

"I'm not dancing with him." Trish said with her arms folded across her chest.

"Alright, fine then. Trish and Adam, dance to "Heaven" by DJ Sammy." Chris said.

''You go, Trish!'' Amy said as the brunette stood to her feet. She smiled at Amy then Adam when they met eachother at the center of the room. The music started and both began goofily dancing to the music, seeing no harm in doing so.

"Alright Chris, Amy and I have decided and first off nice split, Mel.'' John joke receiving a practical death glare from Dave. He gave a nervous chuckle and continued on, "But enough jokes the winners are Trish and Adam!"

Trish threw her arms around Adam and innocently gave him a kiss on his cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thanks for reviewing the last chapter, **Cheerprincess13**. Hope you enjoy this one also!

* * *

><p>Adam blushed when Trish kissed his cheek, turning them a bright shade of pink. He hoped his friends-especially Jay didn't notice. Unfortunately he did.<p>

''Trish, can I talk to you for a second?'' Jason asked, a pissed look apparently on his scruffy face.

Trish sighed, she knew he might've thought something more into the kiss she gave Adam, but it wasn't like that and she truly should've known better to kiss their friend knowing the heated tension still floating in the air.

_Dumb, dumb move on your part, Patricia_. She thought. ''Sure.'' She said reluctantly and followed her boyfriend to the patio.

Jason shut the sliding door behind Trish and turned around, the pissed look on his face grimacing even more.

''What was that about it? Did you really think kissing Adam was going to make the situation between us better? He's my best friend, dammit!'' He raged.

''I think I know that, Jason, but really, what harm was in it giving a friendly peck on the cheek to my best friend also. Dave and Melina are together and Mel kisses Randy on the cheek all the time.''

''I'm not Dave and you're sure as hell not Melina. Since when did you think it was alright to kiss another guy while we're together? Are you cheating on me?'' He asked finally cutting to the chase.

''Of course not! '' She cried. ''You know I would never cheat on you, Jason. How can you ask me something like that? Yes, I ignored your calls and text and I kissed Adam on the cheek, but you got to be having some serious issues and insecurities if you think I am cheating on you with, especially of all people, Adam. I love you, Jason, and I would never cheat on you. We've been together for four years. You should know that by now.''

Jason sighed, hanging his head down. He looked back at his girlfriend and his face softened, ''I'm sorry, babe. I shouldn't have accused you of cheating...it just feels like you didn't want anything to do with me today, why?''

''I told you before I needed some space to breathe, not saying I don't like when you call, but I wanted to be alone at that moment. Plus I wanted to see what was going on with Adam afterwards. I haven't had an actual conversation with him since he's been working so much lately. I'm worried about him, Jase.'' Trish said coming closer to him.

''I am too. He seemed like he was enjoying the party, but that probably was all an act. He hasn't been as talkative as of late either and he hasn't been sticking around long with us like he usually does. You think something's up at his home?''

''I don't think so. He usually tells us everything. It just seems so weird. I guess we're really starting to notice this now since we've all been hanging with each other an awful lot this summer. Do you think we should talk to him?''

''Not yet. Give him some time, and I'm sure he'll be fine. He might just be just as nervous as starting college as we are.'' The blonde replied.

Trish nodded, ''I'm sorry, babe. I don't want you to think I'm not happy with you, because I am. Tonight was all just a misunderstanding and I want you to know that. We've been through everything and I don't want a silly misunderstanding to break us up. You mean the world to me, Jason.''

''And you mean the world to me too, Patricia.'' He said putting his hand on her face. The couple leaned their heads in and softly kissed eachother's lips.

''Gosh, I'm crazy about you.'' Jason smirked.

Trish smiled back, ''I'm crazy about you too. Let's go inside.''

''Good idea.''

He put his hand on her back and lead her inside the house.

''Everything alright?'' John whispered to the couple as he held a cup of soda in his hand.

''Yes, John, everything is fine.'' Trish reassured him.

''Yeah, man. Thanks for asking.'' Jay said. ''Is this shindig over or what?'' Jason said loud enough for his other friends to hear.

''Not just yet. We were going to play a few rounds of Taboo, you know. Guys against girls.'' John replied.

''Hmm...Taboo, my favorite game.'' Trish said with a toothy grin.

''I hate those type of games.'' Amy whispered to Chris.

The Manhasset native smiled, ''Why?''

''I'm not too good at guessing games, and this is one of them and I feel like I slow my team down.'' Amy confessed.

''Me either, but this should be fun. Guys vs girls, it can't be that bad. Besides you're not the only one whose not too good at this game or any guessing game for that matter.''

''True, and thanks for the encouragement.'' The redhead smile.

''Anytime.''

''So are you guys up for a game of Taboo?'' John asked his remaining friends. Everyone agreed including Amy and Chris.

''Cool, so its guys vs girls. Whichever team gets the most points win. Shall I explain the game's rules?'' Cena explained looking around the room. No one said anything so he assumed they all did know how to play. ''Great! Let's begin.''

After an hour of playing the game and having over seven rounds the game came to a conclusion and the girls were declared the winners.

''No fair!'' Orton playfully pouted. '' You ladies cheated, especially you, Trish. You gave Amy more than the hints listed. I saw you.''

Trish scoffed, ''Orton, I did no such thing. Tell him, babe.'' Trish said to Jason.

''If my girl says she didn't cheat, she didn't cheat, right, babe?''

''Right.'' She smiled and gave him a peck on his lips. Adam looked away once again and began swiring his soda around in his cup ignoring the couple's public display of affection.

''Of course we all know you guys cheated. Without the help of Dave you wouldn't have got as far as you guys did.'' Melina smirked. ''Baby, I'm so proud of you for leading your team to an almost victory.''

''Well, we might've won had I been able to take my eyes off you for a mere second. You're just too irresistible not to.'' Bautista said wrapping his arms around his girlfriend.

John groaned, ''Knock off the PA, now!'' Cena said looking at the two couples kissing. He looked on the other side of the room and there was Jason and Trish still going at it also.

''Get a room, why don't you? Adam, Randy, buddy, is this truly what we are subjected to go through on a daily basis in order to be their friends?'' Cena joked to the Canadian and the St. Louis native.

Adam gave a fake smirk, ''Not at all. Guys, get a room.'' he said. He was really referring to Jason and Trish.

''Don't hate, Cena and Copeland because you two don't have anyone.'' Dave joked back.

''They really do need a room to themselves.'' Chris said to Amy.

''I concur.'' The redhead snorted and took a sip of her cherry-cola.

Melina's cell phone rang as she and Dave kissed, '' Sorry, babe, I have to answer. Its my dad.''

Dave nodded, ''I'll be in the kitchen. You want anything?''

''No, I'm fine. Thank you, baby.''

''Anytime.'' He said and gave her a quick peck on her lips before heading to the kitchen.

Melina smiled as she watched her boyfriend leave her side. The smile immediately disappeared when she answered her phone, ''Hi, dad.''

''We're outside, Mel, we don't feel comfortable with you staying the night over anyone's house but your girlfriends, especially a house with him in it.''

''His name is Dave, dad, and why can't you and mom see that he is actually a great guy? He doesn't hit me, he doesn't cheat on me, so why do you guys feel such hate towards him?''

''We don't hate him, Mel, we just don't want him around you. Now come outside, sweetheart.''

''But, dad-''

Before she could say anything else the door bell rang. John went to the door and looked out the peep hole. He looked back at Melina and answered the door.

''Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Perez.'' John said.

''Hello, John, is Melina near?'' Mrs. Perez said looking around the room for her daughter. She spotted her when she stood to her feet from the couch. She walked over to the door by her parents.

''Mom, dad, did you really have to do this?'' Melina reasoned.

''I'm afraid so, honey, now come on before it gets too late.'' Mr. Perez said.

''Mel?'', a voice said. It was Dave coming from the kitchen.

''Its you again, '' Mr. Perez snarled. ''Come on, Mel, we have to go.''

''Dad,'' she said.

''Melina Nava Perez, let's go. We've heard enough from you and your little boyfriend in one night. You'll see your friends tomorrow, right now you're coming home and far away from him.'' Mrs. Perez said.

''I have a name.'' Dave interjected.

Mr. and Mrs. Perez just looked Dave up and down before dragging their daughter along with them out of the door, tears falling from her cheeks.

''I'm sorry, man.'' John said putting his hand on Dave's muscular shoulder.

''Its alright, John, you just can't please everyone.''

''No, you can't, but there's nothing wrong with you, man. Its her parents.''

''Yeah, but there's nothing I can do about that, especially until we get to college.''

''It'll get better in time, no doubt.''

''I hope so, I really hope so.''


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews, **Now Your Dreams Are Memories** and **Cheerprincess13**. You guys rock! Keep the reviews comin'.

* * *

><p>Sighing as he sat down on the couch, Dave said, "Guys...Thanks for trying to cheer me up, but there's not much you can do. I'm just going to head on home."<p>

"Aw Dave, things will work out." Trish said while giving her friend a pat on his shoulder.

"Thanks, guys,'' he turned to John, ''Had fun, buddy.. I'm out." Dave said his goodbyes and left.

"Alright, guys it's getting pretty late and my 'rents will be here soon so let's call it a night." John suggested to his friends as he started collecting the trash.

Chris started putting the food away but before heading to the kitchen he said, "Man do you know how to throw a party or what!"

"Yeah, John I have been to plenty of your parties but I do believe this one is a first having parents come in I wonder what your other parties have in store?" Amy said while moving the tables around.

''How many times am I going to say its not a party?'' Cena said.

Looking around at her friends, Trish looked at her boyfriend and said, "What do you say, babe help John clean up?"

Jason wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and told her,"Yeah, we can do that and then maybe after we can head over to my place for a little TLC?''

Trish giggled and said, " Jay you're so silly."

Mocking his friends, Adam said, "Yeah, Jay-so silly-no stop-you stop-tee-hee." He said and rolled his eyes.

Inside Adam was raging with jealousy but acted as if he didn't care. He looked at his phone. "I have to jet. Emergency at work. Sorry I can't help clean up but I'll catch you guys later.'' he said and made his way to the door, waving his friends goodbye.

* * *

><p>Later that week, Melina had spent the day with her parents trying to convince them that Dave was it for her but they were not having it so she decided to spend her time in her room doing other things.<p>

The Skype tone on her computer chimed, ''You have a call,'' it said. It was Dave just in time for their weekly Skype calls.

"Hey, baby! I miss you." Melina exclaimed as she placed her laptop on her bed.

"I miss you too, babe. I just got through with a workout and saw the time so I'm just checking in." Dave said.

"Ooh, working on those muscles I love. Very nice, babe." Melina said in a seductive manner.

"You're such a dork, but I love you anyways." Dave told his girlfriend while goofing off and posing for her.

"Good, because I was about to say if you didn't love me then putting up with my parents is just pointless," a frustrated Melina said.

Dave sighed and told his girlfriend, "Babe, I love you mucho even if your parents dislike me. Speaking of which, what are your plans for today?''

"Uh, not much, just hanging in my room, why?" Melina said questioning Dave.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe I could come over; Have lunch with your parents see why they don't like me and maybe they can get to know me. What do you think?'' Dave asked.

"Aww, baby that;s perfect! I'll go tell my parents that we have a guest coming over and I ll see you around two."

"Perfect." Bautista grinned.

After ending her chat with Dave, Melina went downstairs to tell her parents that a surprise visitor was coming for lunch. At two Dave arrived at Melina's place in a nice dress shirt and jeans with a tie and had flowers for her mom and cigars for her dad, something manly he guessed. He wasn't quite sure what to get. Melina heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it! "Melina hollered. She opened the door to greet her boyfriend with a passionate kiss.

"Well hello to you to, m'lady." Dave said. "I brought flowers for your mom. I hope she likes them and cigars for your dad. Does he smoke? I mean I was nervous I didn't know what to buy oh man.. I'm shaking why I am shaking?"

"Honey! Honey! Calm down cigars are fine and the flowers are pretty. I m kind of jealous, she chuckled. Now relax, take a deep breathe, give me your hand, honey and lets go into the lion's den my parents are out on the patio." Melina said while leading Dave inside.

"Lions den? What the heck, Mel? "Dave said while trying to relax.

Outside on the patio Melina's parents were sitting at the patio table.

"Mom! Papa! My guest is here,'' she turned to her boyfriend. ''It's okay. you can come out." Melina said to a nervous Dave.

"Mr. and Mrs. Perez...Hi, I'd like to formally introduce myself again even though we have met before; I m Dave Bautista, nice to meet you." Dave said as he extended his hand to her parents.

Shocked at the visitor Melina's mother, said after shaking his hand, ''Uh...welcome, David. Nice to meet you. I see you brought flowers; I'm allergic but it was thoughtful. I'll put them inside."

"Since when are you allergic to flowers?" Melina asked questioning her mother's comment.

"Mr. Perez, I brought you cigars, I hope that is okay." Dave said.

Her father did not respond, dead silence now filling the air.

"I'll take them inside." Melina said trying to break the tension.

"The food is ready." Mr. Perez shouted after taking the remaining burgers from the grill.

"Ooh, burgers. My dad makes really good burgers. They are to die for!" Melina said as she went to sit down at the table.

"Literally or figuratively? Your dad is giving me dagger eyes, Mel." Dave whispered into Melina's ear.

Clearing her throat Melina's, mother spoke out and said, "So, David .What do you do? What are you goals in life?"

"Ahem, well right now I am living on my own getting ready for college I plan to study computer graphics and I plan on becoming a wrestler." Dave said while taking a bit of his burger.

"Ah, wrestling such a dangerous sport." Melina's mother said.

"Yes, dangerous, but daddy don't you like wrestling? You're a huge fan and you and Dave could bond over that!" Melina said as she tried suggesting an idea to her father.

"Or not." She mumbled.

"Okay, excuse me while I say this, but dad you have not said one word all afternoon, what's the problem here?" Melina questioned.

"Melina, you watch your tone!" Mrs. Perez shouted.

"What is your business with my daughter? Melina, I do not approve of this silly nonsense talking about love and going away to college and even wrestling and you, young man... trying to snake your way into my life; my daughters life!" Melina's father shouted after having enough of this lunch.

Dave cleared his throat stood up and said, "Excuse me, sir I am trying to do nothing of the sort. I care for your daughter and I know how much she loves you. But I do not understand why you hate me so much."

"I don't have to explain anything to you." Mr. Perez said.

Frustrated with how this lunch was going Melina got up and shouted out, "Daddy, stop it!"

"Melina enough!" Mrs. Perez retorted.

"This is not how we envisioned your life! "Melina's father shouted.

"You guys are so unfair!"

"You know what Mel I'm sorry I tried but, it didn't work out so please excuse me, but I have somewhere better to me. Melina I love you and I will see you later." Dave said while excusing himself.

Melina went inside after Dave but it was too late he left she went back out to the patio to give her parents a piece of her mind.

"That's nice, guys. I'm 18! You guys can't tell me who to date or love. Yes, you are my parents and I love you always, but Dave is apart of me now. I love him and he isn't going to derail me away from my goals." Melina said.

"Melina you just don't understand you re too young! You haven't even lived" Mrs. Perez said.

"That's hypocritical. You guys said you met and fell in love when you were my age, so what's the difference?" Melina asked questioning her parent's behavior.

"That was a different time but that is enough we put our foot down we do not approve of this nonsense nor of David now go to your room." Melina's father demanded.

"Mom are you serious?" Melina asked while trying to plead with her sometimes understanding mother.

"Do as we say and go to your room" Melina's mother said as she pointed upstairs.

Upset with her parents, Melina cried running upstairs and decided to call Dave.

"I'm sorry, Dave I didn't see this happening." Melina said as she was wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"Its fine you can't please everyone, but just know this; I love you and I'm not going away."

"I'm glad you're not. I just wish they could be more understanding." Melina said. "Uh Dave hold on a sec. I hear something against my window. She went to go check it out. It was Dave throwing rocks against her window.

"Yeah, I know. Now open up your window. I'm coming up."

Melina opened up her window allowing Dave access inside her room. Dave climbed up her window and made it inside.

"My monkey man, I love you." Melina said while embracing Dave.

* * *

><p>That afternoon Trish and Jason decided to go to Olive Garden for a lunch date.<p>

"I just love O.G. Their breadsticks are amazing!'' Trish said as she put her hands inside Jason's back pocket as they made their way to a table outside of the the restaurant.

"O.G.? Oh, Olive Garden I get it. And yeah, anything for my girl." Jason said before turning around and giving Trish a kiss on her forehead.

''Wait a second...I forgot something in the car. I'll be right back back, babe. Just sit tight for a moment.'' Jason said and headed back to his car.

Trish nodded and took a seat. As she was sitting at the table waiting for Jay, she saw Adam walking by. She figured that he must have just finished working his day's shift.

"Adam! Over here." Trish shouted while waving her hand in the air to get Adam's attention.

"Hey, Trisha, what's up?'' Adam asked with a smile.

"I'm here with Jason but he left something in the car. Hey, wait a sec...why don't you join us?" Trish asked.

"Uh, no I m good. Hunan chicken and movies on demand, they're calling to me." Adam replied.

"Hey, man what's going on?" Jason said rejoining Trish at the table.

"Not much. Trish here was just inviting me to lunch but I kindly declined." Adam said looking at the brunette.

"Ah, man that's no fun, join us. Free lunch and friends what more could you ask for?" Jason asked smiling.

Looking at Trish and hearing his stomach gurgle Adam said, "Alright. I guess there's no harm in that."

"Yay! My boyfriend and my buddy and O.G. what more could I ask for!" Trish exclaimed in glee.

After waiting for about five minutes their water came over and took their orders. He returned back to the table with their food in less than thirty minutes.

"So, Adam how has work been?" Trish asked before grabbing a breadstick.

"Trish, you keep hogging all of the breadsticks! Can we get some more of these?'' He shouted out. ''Work has been okay. We're getting more workers and I may be moving to a new location." Adam replied.

"That's great. I should stop by some time.'' Trish said as she grazed her hand over Jason's, causing Adam to flinch which Trish noticed.

"Yeah, one day when she't not with me." Jason said with his face against Trish's cheek, placing a kiss on her cheek and neck every so often. And while doing so, Trish noticed every time Jason went in to kiss her. Adam flinched each time he saw Jason place his lips against Trish's skin.

"Jase, you're such a goofball." Trish said uncomfortably while running her fingers through Jason's blonde hair. She didn't want him to feel like she wasn't into attention he was giving her, so went along. "I'm feeling like dessert. Rocky road brownies, anyone?" Trish said asked.

"No, I'm good, but before you order dessert I have something for you. I know we have being having some issues every now and then. And at times I have my moments but when I went out the other day I saw this and I thought of you so I want you to have it." Jason said while reaching for his jacket to give Trish a charm bracelet with a crystal heart on it.

"Oh my gosh! Jase, I love it!" Trish said almost in tears.

She and Jason shared a sweet kiss. She broke away and noticed Adam was looking somewhere else with an uneasy look on his face.

"Um, okay enough kisses, time for dessert!" Trish said.

"Dessert would be good." Adam said.

"Well while you two enjoy dessert I'm going to pay for our lunch." Jason said giving Trish a kiss before leaving the two alone.

"Hey Adam? Are you okay? You seem sort of distant.'' Trish said before taking a bite of her brownie.

"Problem? No. I'm cool,'' he said casually, ''Im just not really feeling this third wheel vibe. But don't worry about it." Adam said while fumbling with a napkin.

"Well I kind of have to accept that. I don't want you feel bad okay? So look; No more lovey dovey time, this is me saying that you are not a third wheel." Trish said while taking Adam's feelings to heart as she placed a hand over his.

"Trish, instead of worrying about my feelings you should be enjoying your bracelet right now, okay? Not worrying about me." Adam said.

"If you say so..." Trish said in an unsure tone.

"Alright, I'm back. You guys ready?'' Then he noticed the weird vibe in the air when he saw both Trish and Adam in utter silence when he returned to the table. ''Is everything good here?"

''I'm good, Adam?" Trish asked looking at her best friend.

"Couldn't be better." Adam said standing to his feet. ''What are we waiting for?

* * *

><p>''So what's your work-out strategy today?'' Randy asked as he and John made their way inside of the gym.<p>

''First start on the treadmills, then the bikes, go over to the punching bag and throw about a fifty blows, and finish off the routine on the weights. I have to build up my cardio, you know?'' Cena said.

''Don't you think that's an awful lot? I mean its not like its a must to do this all in one day.'' Randy suggested.

''No, I don't. I'll see you in a little bit. I don't want to throw off my schedule.'' John said casually. When he was in the gym he was an entirely different person and Orton was soon going to find that out.

John started on the treadmill, pacing himself as he blasted Dr. Dre in his ear from his iPod. He wanted to be bigger and faster than he already was. His body was just fine, but he refused to accept that. An hour had gone by and John was down to the weights. He felt a headache coming on and grasped his head as he winced in pain. Randy noticed and made his way over to his best friend.

''You okay, man?'' Randy asked he put a hand on his best friend's shoulder.

Cena slightly swooned and shook his head, ''I'm fine. I just need a break that's all.''

You need more than a break, man. You've been working out back-to-back-to-back. Don't you think its time to go home? I mean you've done awful lot in less than an hour. We can always come back tomorrow, man.''

''I told you I was fine, didn't I? Now will you please get off my back?'' Cena raged.

''Sorry for caring. I'll see you later when you're not acting like an idiot. I don't have time for this. I'm sure you can find a ride on your own.''

Cena sighed, ''I'm sorry, man. I didn't mean it like that. I just really want to look good, you know? I don't wanna be overlooked if I ever do get in the wrestling business, so this is the only way possible. I'll catch a cab, home. I have to finish working out. I'll catch you later, man.''

''Okay.'' Orton said and turned on his heel. He wasn't sure about leaving his friend there to keep on overworking himself, but he wanted to stay and he wasn't going to argue with him about that any longer.

Once Orton drove off the lot Cena went back to his routine. Sweat drenching his body more than usual and a headache to match the pain of his aching muscles, but that wouldn't stop him. He wanted to look top game, and in his mind he wasn't going to look like that if he fooled around at home on one of the most nicest days that summer.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Thanks for reviewing** NEIWIS**, **Kelsey S**, and **Cheerprincess13**. Its good to know you guys are enjoying our fic. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>''Glad you guys could meet me here.'' Adam said as he walked over to Jason and Trish. All of three of them had made a date to go the ice rink since it was so hot out that afternoon.<p>

''We're glad you invited us,'' Trish said shifting her duffel bag on her shoulder and turning to her boyfriend with a smile, ''Right, babe?''

''Yep.'' he said and kissed Trish's lips.

Adam acted as if he didn't see, ''Say how bout we get on our gear, and go out there on the ice?'' Adam asked trying to ignore what he had just seen. He couldn't blame Trish. Jason kissed her, and they were a couple. He just had to deal with that.

''Yeah. How 'bout it?'' Trish said agreeing with him. ''Jay, will you help me?''

''Sure. Anything for my girl.''

After the three got on the gear, they went out on the ice. Jay dropped the puck on the ice and smiled at Trish, ''What do you say, babe, how about us three have a mini game of hockey?''

''Sure, but that just means you're in for a big lose. You too, Adam.'' Trish said smiling at the blonde.

''Well, how can you be so sure? As I recall I've won way more hockey awards than either of you.'' Adam said.

''Okay, bro, no need to brag. Everyone knows you won that championship by the way of a fluke. Had I been at the game that day my team would've won.'' Jason said playfully.

''Why weren't you at the game that day, babe?'' Trish asked her boyfriend.

''Someone thought it was nice to throw cold ice on me while I was asleep the night before the big game and I got extremely sick. I'll never forget that, Copeland.'' he smiled.

''Hey, its not my fault you get sick easily.''

''Enough of the chitter-chatter, boys, can we just start the game?'' Trish said.

''Okay, Ms. Pushy.'' Jason said. ''Hey, can someone drop this puck for us? I don't want either one of them to cheat.'' Jason said with a smirk.

A teen a little younger than them made his way over, ''I will.'' he said holding his hand out to receive the puck.

''Thanks, bud.'' Adam said.

''No problem.'' He said and dropped the puck on the ground and skated to safety before he fell on the ice by one of the three Canadians.

Trish smacked the puck across the ice and chased after it.

''No fair, Trish! You got a head start!'' Adam said playfully.

''I told you women are better at everything.'' Trish said guiding the puck like a natural.

''We have to think up a game plan.'' Jason whispered to Adam. ''An alliance. Come on, bro.'' Jason said and skated after his girlfriend to catch the little piece of plastic.

Adam followed. After getting several goals in less than a minute, Adam and Jason finally began closing in on the petite brunette, but she didn't care she was going to make this goal once again. Jason and Adam thought they were about to take the puck from her until she outsmarted both of them and weaved around both of them causing both men to skate into each other and fall on the ice.

''Adam, buddy, we have to get her! She cannot win!'' Jason joked as he and Adam scrambled to get to their feet. Falling down each time they made an effort to get up.

''That's another goal. You boys tired of little old me showing you up?'' Trish asked she skated over to the two with the hockey puck still in her possession.

''No…'' Adam said. ''Let's get her, Jay!'' he said and pulled her on the ice with them.

Trish laughing hysterically and shivering at the same time, ''Baby, how could you let Adam do that to me?''

''I'm sorry, babe. Come on.'' he said and slowly stood to his feet and helping his girlfriend from the ice as well as his best friend.

''Thanks, man.'' Adam said.

''No problem. We should get some hot chocolate since we're freezing.'' He laughed.

''Good idea, Trish?'' He said turning around so quick without even acknowledging that his hockey stick had hit tripped his friend while skating. Once the stick hit Adam, he had no choice but to fall as his weight crashed on his shoulder.

Adam screamed in pain as he held his throbbing shoulder, hitting his foot on the ice to calm the pain, but it was no use.

''Adam, bro, are you alright?'' Jason asked kneeling beside his injured friend.

''My shoulder, I think I broke my shoulder blade.'' he said through clenched teeth.

''I'll have the manager call 911. Stay with him, Jay.'' Trish said and quickly, but carefully skated out of the rink.

''I'm sorry, man. I-I should've paid attention.''

''Its alright, man.'' he said.

The paramedics were there in no time clearing the big crowd around Adam. They got him out of the rink, took off his gear, and put him on a stretcher and put him in the ambulance. Trish and Jay followed not too far behind the vehicle.

''What happened?'' Trish said as she and Jay drove to the hospital.

''When I went to turn to talk to you, I accidentally tripped him with my hockey stick. Did you call his mom?''

Trish nodded, ''I did before we left. I didn't know what else to tell her besides you accidentally tripped him on the ice. I didn't know how, though. She says she'll be at the hospital shortly.''

Jason nodded, ''Its your day off and you're on your way to the hospital. Wow.''

''Babe, you didn't mean to. Don't punish yourself. I'm sure his injury is minor. You remember when Adam broke his hand, he was back in action in just a few weeks. Very rare if something like that happens.''

''I guess.'' He said pulling into the hospital parking lot.

''Do you think they'll let us see him?'' he asked.

''I doubt it. The only way we can is if the hospital gets an okay from his mother and I'm sure she'll give them the okay. She knows we're his best friends.''

''Yeah,'' Jason said quietly. The blonde parked his Nissan Armada. ''We have to make sure we get his car before the night's over.''

''That's no problem. I'll take it back to his place.''

The couple got out of the car and headed to the main entrance and waited in the lobby until Adam's mother, Judy came in. She didn't seem to happy, but nonetheless she wasn't angry either.

''Hi, Trish and Jay.'' she said, her voice small and low.

The couple greeted her.

''Adam should be in the ER by now. Is it alright if we go up there with you?'' Jason asked.

''Sure. Do you know how bad his injury is?'' Judy asked Jason.

''No, I don't, but we should find out soon when we get up there. We should ask a receptionist what room number he's in.''

''Right,'' she said. ''So what are we waiting for?'' she smiled the first time since being there that night.

The three went to the information desk and were told what room Adam was in. They caught the elevator and went up to the room's floor. Jason and Trish stood outside Adam's room door until his mother came out. She wasn't in there for long and she came out with a smile on her face.

''How is he?'' Jason asked.

''He's going to be fine. The doctors told us it was just a fractured shoulder. His sling should be off in no time. You guys can go in when the doctor comes out.'' Judy said.

''Cool.''

Out came the doctor with a smile and greeted Jason and Trish.

''You're friend will be just fine, guys.'' he said.

''Come on, Trish.'' Jason said and took her hand. The two walked inside. There was Adam lying in the hospital bed with a sling on staring out the window. He turned his head when he heard the door shut, and he immediately smiled when he saw who was at the door.

''Hey, guys.''

''Hey.'' Trish said. ''You okay?'' she asked taking a seat in the chair near his bed.

''I'm fine. Just a fractured shoulder, although it is killing me, but other than that I'm good.''

''Well that's good to know. I'm sorry, bro.'' Jason said.

''Its okay, man. I know you didn't mean to.''

Jason just nodded.

''How long will you have on the sling?'' Trish asked.

''The doctor's said about a week or two. Its not a big deal, though because FCW starts a week after, so I'm good.''

''Well what a relief.'' Trish said with a smile.

Adam just smiled, _God, Jase is lucky to have you._ He thought.

''I know, right?'' Jason said. '' Well, Trish and I are going to let you get your rest. She or I will drop off your car at your place. Call us when you get released, dude.'' Jason said.

''Actually I get released tonight. The doctor was on his to get my release papers before you guys came. I'll be soon.''

''Good things just keep happening, don't they?'' Trish smiled as she casually put her arm around Jason's waist.

''I would say so.'' Adam gave a fake smile, acting as if seeing Trish put her arm around Jason's waist didn't bother him.

Trish smiled, ''Come on, babe. We'll see Adam later.'' she said pulling Jason's arm so they could leave Adam in peace. ''See you, Adam.''

''Bye.''

''See ya, bro.'' Jason said and the couple left the room. Once they left out Adam sighed and laid his head on the pillow, staring at the white ceiling. ''How did let this happen?'' he asked himself.

* * *

><p>''Whatcha lookin' at, Pop?'' Randy asked coming out of the kitchen noticing his father was looking at a book full of pictures. It seemed like a memorabilia book.<p>

''Oh, nothing, just some old memorabilia during my time in the business, care to join me?'' Cowboy Bob Orton asked his eldest child.

''Sure, looks like a new one.''

Randy took a seat next to his father on the couch. Orton scanned the book as his fathers turned the pages. It was a new one...at least to him it was. He had never seen that book and he knew he was in for blast from the past discussion from his father, but he enjoyed, especually since he had such a great interest in wrestling himself. Growing up a child of a wrestler meant that he too knew about the business, a young age at that.

''Boy, did the guys and I have some memories backstage,'' Bob said, ''You know-'' Before the Legend could continue the door bell rang.

''I'll get it.'' Randy said and headed to the door. He looked out the peep hole, it was John. The brunette opened the door, a disgusted look on his face as his friend stood before him at the door.

''I just came by to apologize, man. I know I was acting like a jerk at the other day. I didn't mean any harm by that. I just...''

''Understood, man.'' Orton said patting his friend's shoulder. ''You just gotta take it easy.''

John nodded, ''Yeah, I know. I was gonna go down the road to grab a pizza, wanna come?'' John asked.

''John, is that you?'' Bob asked taking off his reading glasses.

''Yeah, its me. Hi, Mr. Orton.'' John waved.

''Well what are you doing still standing out there? Randy, feed the boy!'' Bob exclaimed with a big smile on his face. He always did enjoy having John and the others around when it was just he and his three kids since his children's mother was no longer in their lives.

John looked at his best friend for some kind of approval.

Randy smiled, ''You heard the man, come on!'' He said leading John inside the Orton residence.

''Thanks, guys.'' John smiled.

''No problem, kiddo. We have plenty to eat.''

Randy took John into the kitchen to have some dinner. After John ate, he and Randy took a seat on the couch with Bob and listened to his wrestling stories that neither got tired of hearing. It actually made them want to join the WWE even more after hearing how great of a time they had going city to city each and every year.

* * *

><p>Amy walked into the local cafe after a hard day's work at the art museum. She wanted nothing more than to just sit at one of the tables and sip on a frappe and enjoy a scone that she had been craving for days now. The redhead made her way to the counter.<p>

''Hello, welcome to Giovanni's, how may I help you?''

''Hi,'' Amy said, ''Can I get a vanilla frappe with extra caramel on top and a cranberry-orange scone?''

The cashier began punching the numbers into the register, he then looked up with a smile, ''Will that will be all, ma'am?''

''Yes, it will.'' She smiled.

''Okay, then your total is $6.31. Would that be for here or to go?''

''For here.'' she said digging in her baggy pants for her money. She was sure she had brought it. Finally after looking through her pockets for almost a minute, someone came over and made the save.

''I've got it. $6.31, you say?'' Chris Irvine said with a smile on his face.

''Yes, sir.''

Chris grabbed his wallet out of his pocket and pulled out a twenty dollar bill. Make that two. Its always good to try something new.'' he said while looking at the redhead woman with a smile.

After grabbing their food, the two made their way to a table.

''Thanks, I owe you one.'' Amy said.

''I really don't think that's necessary.'' He said taking a seat. ''I see I'm not the only one in the mood for coffee tonight.''

''Nope. I just had a long day at work I think I think its time that I spoil myself for the first time in a long time.''

''I agree. Although, I haven't been here in forever. Trish tells me you work in the art museum, how is it? You know working there and all?''

''Its fun. I get to see what new art they bring in and they pay well. I also get to tour people around and tell them what I think of that particular artwork even though they might could care less.''

Chris chuckled, ''I care what you think. I'm sure you have great taste in art, I mean did see the art you presented at the art show during the school year. I was very impressed, Ms. Dumas.'' he said taking a bit out of his scone.

''Thanks. I saw your work too for the show. I never congratulated on your awards since we never talked, but now that we do, congratulations, Mr. Irvine.''

''Thanks. You too.'' His cell phone then rang. ''Excuse me.''

''Oh, yeah. Its fine. Go right ahead.''

Chris just smiled and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. He pressed the green talk button and asnwered, '' Hey, mom, what's up? Now? Okay, I'll be there in a little bit. Don't start the movie without me.''

''Mom, says come home?''

''Yes, for family fun night with my little brother. I keep telling her I'm too old for that kind of stuff but she just won't listen. Now she wants me to hurry home, so I don't miss out on the 'fun'.'' He said giving air quotes.

Amy giggled, ''I'm sure it won't be that bad.''

''Hopefully not. Last week we had family night and we ended up watching Gnomeo and Juliet. I admit it was funny, just really not my cup of tea, but I'll see you later, Amy. It was nice talking to you. I'll see you later.'' He waved.

''Bye, Chris.'' she said.

''Hmm...someone call the love doctor, I think two people in particular have a crush on eachother.''

Amy playfully rolled her eyes when her friend from school, Mickie James approached her with a smile.

''Crush-my ass. That was just a talk between two people who barely know eachother yet hang with the exact same people almost every day of their lives. Weird? I know.'' Amy smirked.

Mickie joined her friend at the table, ''Not really, I mean you can know someone forever and still not know much about them. I'm glad you and Chris do, though. Both of you have more in common than you think.'' Mickie stated.

''Like art?'' The redhead said taking a sip of her frappe, and licking the cool drink from her upper lip.

''And music. Both of you like Metallica and AC/DC, you just don't know it. He's a metalhead just like you.''

''Nice name. Who did you hear that from anyway?''

Mickie giggled. ''Chris. He was trying to get me into listening to Metallica and another band called Pantera. Too hard for me.'' The brunette said.

Amy chuckled. ''I guess we do. So how's getting ready for Virginia State going?''

''Great! My parents have been really supportive. I'm surprised they gave me as much as they did for my dorm. I didn't have to pay anything, which is a good thing.''

''I guess because its your education and you need to live.'' Amy retorted.

''Yeah, but what about you? How's Florida State packing going?''

''Better than I expected. I thought it was be a drag packing, but I got done relatively fast. My stuff is all packed and ready to go.''

''Hmm, but your parents aren't ready for _you_ to go. Or your little brother.''

''They'll live and besides they'll be able to see me every week on tv...but that's if I do make it to the WWE.'' Amy giggled.

''Hopefully you do. I'm counting on you, Ames.''

* * *

><p>Dave and Melina were at Dave's loft apartment searching for apartments in an apartment guide book. Melina laid across the foot of the bed as Dave suggested what apartments they go looking for.<p>

''How about this one, babe?'' Dave asked while handing the book to his girlfriend.

The Latina's face grimaced when she saw the apartment. ''Dave, baby, you know we can't live there. We don't have that kind of money, especially since our parents aren't going to help us out with it,'' She started looking through the book. ''How about this one?'' she asked handing the book over to her muscular boyfriend.

''Hmm...rent is $450, one bathroom-pretty spacious, though, a patio, dishwasher and garbage disposal, etc, etc...I say...let's go for it! We have nothing to lose and the rent is reasonable and the apartment itself is worth living in. I say we call them first thing in the morning. If we get the apartment we can transfer from our dorms to there, and our parents won't know a thing.'' Dave said crawling towards his girlfriend.

''I love you, baby.'' she said.

''I love you too.'' Dave said and finally kissed her lips. ''Because we found an apartment and we're leaving in a couple days...I say we celebrate tonight. We have a nice dinner, sit back and enjoy a movie, and afterwards just you know...cuddle.''

''I like that plan.'' Mel said. ''How do you do it, Dave Bautista?''

''There's nothing to it, really. Just give my girl the love she needs and we'll be ah-okay.'' Dave smirked.

He heard his phone vibrate against the nightstand and grabed it. ''Hey, dad.''

''Hi, son. How's it going?''

''Fine. Got everything packed to hit the road.'' Bautista replied with a smile.

''That's great. I can't believe my boy is going off to college. I'm so proud of you son, me and your mother. She asked about you today and wanted me to call you to see how you were doing. We were going to have a dinner together before you left, you up for it?''

''Um...''

''Dave?''

''I'm sorry, dad, but I had something planned special for Mel and I tonight. How about the both of us just join you?''

''Uh...sure. I'll tell your mother to make extra. That shouldn't be a problem. Come by at about eight-thirty.''

''Great. See you later, and I tell mom I said hi.''

''Will do. See you in a little bit, son.''

''Bye, dad.''

''Change of plans?'' Melina asked closing the apartment guide and setting it down on the bed.

Dave nodded and took her hands in his. ''My parents were having a small dinner for me before heading off to the university, and I wanted both of us to go, you want to?''

Melina smiled. ''I'd love to. Plus that would give me a chance to get to know your parents even better. I've only met them a couple times, you know?''

Dave chuckled. ''I know. They want us to be there by eight-thirty, and its a little past seven-thirty. We should get going now.'' he said standing up from the bed.

Melina nodded. ''Well what are we waiting for?''

The couple left the apartment and headed to Dave's parents' home. After a fifteen minute drive the couple was there. Dave pulled into the driveway and opened Melina's door. He took her hand and lead her to the small house.

Dave knocked on the door a couple times and his father, David Sr. answered the door, a bright smile plastered across his face.

''So glad you could make it son, and how are you, young lady?'' he asked Melina.

''I'm fine, sir, you?''

''Just dandy. Let's go inside, shall we?''

''Yeah,'' Dave said entering the house with his girlfriend. His mother was preparing the table when she saw Dave walk in with Melina.

''David!'' she exclaimed running to her son and giving hima big hug.

''Hi, mom. You remember, Melina, don't you?''

''How could I not?'' she said. She knew about Melina's parents not liking her and they too didn't care for Melina. It was obvious since they practically didn't want her to interfer in their dinner with their son.

''How do you do?'' Donna asked extending her hand out to the Latina.

''Very fine, thank you. Something smells good, doesn't it?'' Melina asked apparently nervous.

''Yes, I have pot roast in the oven. It should be done now. Excuse me, David, Melina.'' she said and turned on her heel. ''Michael, will you join me in the kitchen?''

''Sure, honey.''

His parents went into the kitchen. Donna pulled the pot roast out of the oven and began talking about what was on her mind.

''I don't know why David felt the need to bring her here, I mean her parents don't like him, and personally I don't care if she wasn't in his life, especially since he needs to focus on school work and such.''

''I know,'' Michael said leaning against the counter. ''I thought it was just going to be quiet family dinner between our son, and all of a sudden he asks can his girlfriend, who we barely know anything about come. I couldn't say no. He would've been dissapointed.''

''I understand, sweetheart. Well we just have to deal until they leave. Will you help me with the food to take in there?''

''Sure.''


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for reviewing the last chapter, **my time is now**. This chapter is dedicated to you!

* * *

><p>After having dinner with Dave's parents he and Melina decided to hang out in his old room and talk.<p>

"Well that was an interesting dinner." Melina said while updating her Facebook status on his laptop.

"Uh…yeah I guess you can say that. At least it wasn't as bad as lunch with your parents." Dave said sitting on the bed.

"Oh gosh, yeah but for some reason I felt like your mother was giving me dagger eyes and thinking why are you with my baby your parents are the devil for being mean to my son and other thoughts that I won't get into." Melina said as she joined Dave on the bed.

"Mel, that's too rich, my parents just care for me as do your parents but in a weird way." Dave chuckled.

Melina sighed and said, "I guess. I just can't wait to get out of here and start college and FCW soon."

"Oh yeah, I'm telling you babe, college and FCW is like the start of this amazing journey in our lives." Dave said with her hands in his. He kissed her hand. ''I'll be back, bathroom break.'' He chuckled.

While Dave went to the restroom Melina decided to look up some stuff about FCW, Florida, and their university on the computer

"Back... like a heart attack...Doll what are you looking at?" Dave asked joining her on the bed.

"Back like a heart attack? Really, sweetie? Change your lines,'' she laughed. ''but anyways just looking up some stuff on Florida, FCW and school." Melina said as she turned around to kiss Dave.

"Awesome. I can't believe it in four days we're starting our journey. I can't wait!" Dave exclaimed.

"I know I can't wait either. But hey, an idea just popped into my head: let's have like a mini road trip before we start school. Me, you, and the gang! Let's have fun and end this chapter of our lives on a good note before we open another." Melina said smiled.

"That's a great idea we can call the gang, drive up to school, book a room at a hotel or motel, forget our worries and have fun. I'll talk to my dad about using his mini van and finish packing." Dave said.  
>Friday afternoon everyone and their parents were outside of Dave's house loading the vans and cars with their stuff and saying their goodbyes.<p>

"My baby, I'll miss you. Make momma proud and don't forget you can always come home whenever you miss us." John's mother said as she hugged her son goodbye while sobbing.

"Mom, I love you, okay? I promise I will come home whenever and with all my dirty laundry and empty stomach." John said while trying to get loose from his mothers hug. She was practically suffocating him.

"John, my boy! You go out there and make us Cenas proud and don't worry about Sean you know he loves you." John Sr. said referring to the youngest Cena of the family. He shook his son's hand and then brought him in for a hug.

"Will do, Dad. I know he does and I love you all." John said as entered Randy's car. Once inside he shouted, ''Let's get this show on the road!''

"Randal! This is an important time in your life your on the path to making it to greatness. Just remember these: never forget your roots, focus on your goals, and realize you have potential. To make sure you never forget I want you to have this," Bob handed Randy his cowboy hat. "something to remind you of your roots and potential.'' He smiled at his oldest child.

"Thanks, Pop! Thanks a lot. I love you." Randy said as he hugged his father and shed some tears. His younger brother and sister engulfed him in a hug afterwards, not wanting their old brother to leave just yet.

''Randy, why do you have to go?'' Becky, his ten year old sister asked, more tears welling in her eyes.

''School and wrestling, but I'll be back in no time. Right, Nate?'' Randy said looking over at his younger brother who was in Bob's arms still crying. He just nodded his head and buried his face in the crook of Bob's neck.

''They'll be okay, son. Call me periodically, okay?'' Bob asked.

Randy nodded, ''I will. Love you, Pop.''

''Love you too, my boy.''

"David, honey we know this is an important stage in your life, now is the time to make mistakes, learn from them, and make success. I love you and I will miss you." Dave's mother said as she hugged him while giving Melina dagger eyes in the process. After his mother hugged him, his father shook his hand and pulled him into a hug.

" I love you guys. I know you care and don't you worry, I will be the best I can." Dave said as he hugged his parents once again, then gave Melina a quick kiss on her lips.

She stepped away from Dave's and joined her mother away from the group of parents and teens.

"Melina, honey, you know your father loves you, but he couldn't be here today because of…well you know why. Lina, I want you to enjoy this part of your life. Just know I love you no matter what even if I don't agree with everything. I'll miss you and I know your father does will too." Melina's mother said hugging her daughter.

"I love you too." Melina said as tears rolled down her cheeks. She climbed into the mini van and waved her mother goodbye.

''This is it,'' John, Trish's father said with a smile. ''my baby girl's going off to college and to become a wrestler. Wow.'' John beamed. ''You don't know how proud your mother, your sisters, and the rest of the family are of you. You're certainly the daughter any parent could ask for.''

''Thanks, dad. I'm glad I made you guys proud.''

''You sure, did, hon. I want you to accomplish you want and more while you're away. We believe in you, Patricia, and that's all you need to do what you want to do. Jason's a great guy, but if it ever gets to the time that you feel like he's holding you back, don't sit around and wait for a change, sweetheart. You're leaving for a reason. Do what you do.'' Alice said. ''We love you and we can't wait til you tell us about your experience.''

''Thank you, mom. I love you guys so much.''

''Oh, sweetheart, we love you too.'' Alice said and pulled her daughter in a warm hug. John joined the hug, tears beginning to well in his eyes. After hugging for a minute, Trish and her parents broke apart.

''We'll all bring your cars and the rest of your furniture before the week is over.'' Alice said. ''Run along now, sweetheart.''

The rest of the parents said their goodbyes and watched as their children drove temporarily out of their lives for a good cause.

Inside of Dave's father mini van sat Dave, Melina, Amy, Chris, Adam, Jason, and Trish. Randy drove his car with John.

"Alright! Guys goodbye old life, hello College and FCW! But before that hello road trip! "Dave howled as they drove down the road, Melina crying to next to him in the passenger's seat looking out of the window as she held his hand.

"So, Amy how are you feeling about starting college and FCW?" Chris asked.

"Oh, man. I'm feeling so many emotions: I'm scared, nervous, happy, and a bunch of other mixed emotions as you can tell. You must think really think I'm lame or something." Amy nervously said while adjusting herself in the seat.

"No, I don't. '' Chris said genuinely with a smile, ''why would you say that? I totally get what your feeling. It's a lot but its something new and exciting. Plus we're not really doing it alone we have each other and our friends." Chris said as he placed his hand on Amy's hand.

"That's a really sweet thing to say, Chris. I'm glad I've gotten to know you more over the days that have gone by." Amy smiled.

"Likewise. I feel like this could be the beginning of something good." Chris said in a suave tone.

"So babe, what do you think FCW and college life will be like?" Trish asked as she snuggled closer to Jason.

Adam could see them out the corner of his eye even though he was in the seat in front of them. Once again they were at it with each other, he thought.

"Oh, babe, I don't know I'm thinking it will be amazing and hard of course. I can't wait to start training. I've been thinking about names and finisher moves I would want to do," Jason said excitedly.

"That's cool. I can't wait to see them. I think I'm more nervous about FCW than college. It's like will they like me for my looks more than my moves. Like seriously, I don't want to be your average Diva when we make it in WWE, I have big plans.'' Trish said.

"I'm sure you do, babe and I can't wait to see those plans unfold…Oh by the by what do you think about "Killjoy" for a finisher name?" Jason asked.

"Eh…try again." Trish suggested kindly.

''Whatever.'' He chuckled. ''Adam, what do you think of the name "Killjoy" for my finisher? Nay, yes, what?''

Adam turned around, ''Not a big fan of the name, honestly, dude, I thought you wanted to name it "The Killswitch", what happened?''

''I was trying to think up other names and I forgot all about that one. So you like that name the best?''

Adam nodded.

''Cool! What do you think, babe? "The Killswitch?''

''I like, I like.''

''Now that's more like it. Come here, you!'' He pulled Trish in his arms and kissed her lips.

"So your pops gave you his cowboy hat that is like huge." John said as he admired Bob Orton's cowboy hat.

"I know, it's like I have even more pressure on my back now." Orton said.

John looked at Randy and said, "Pressure? What pressure? You have it made. Your dad is a legend, and from what I've seen you have talent, plus you're smart, man. You're golden." John complimented.

"As great as that sounds, you have no idea. Anyways, man FCW and college are just big steps." Randy mentioned.

"Oh yeah I'm ready for FCW, college not so much." John said sheepishly.

"Dude, college is like free passes to do whatever you want! To learn stuff, party, drink and of course dating girls but not just any girls college girls." Randy said.

"Yeah, man. Now your talking!" John shouted excitedly as he slapped Randy five.

"Hey, Mel you okay? You seem sort of distant." Dave asked checking up on his girlfriend..

"Yeah, I'm okay, just a little sad thinking about how my dad didn't show up today, stuff like that, but I'll be okay as long as you're by my side." Melina said before she gave Dave a quick kiss.

The gang groaned in annoyance as Dave and Melina were back at it again.

"Shut up, guys!" Dave and Melina shouted.

After driving for over three hours, the gang ended up in Tennessee. They saw a pretty decent motel while driving through the state and decided to pull over, stopping for gas and food before finally checking into the motel.

The next day the teens woke up bright and early to start their day. They all sat in the dining room of the motel and ate breakfast.

"So what's the plan?" Adam asked adjusting his arm sling. His shoulder still wasn't fully healed yet.

"I say check out the sights, hit up the mall, and maybe have dinner tonight to celebrate." Randy suggested.

"Sounds perfect. Let's hit it!" Trish exclaimed.

After eating breakfast the gang hit the road to do some sight seeing as well as looking around the mall for whatever since they already had everything they needed.

"Oh, I can't wait to shop here!'' Melina exclaimed. ''The weekends that will be spent here, the dollars we will spend.'' She squealed. ''I can't wait!''

"I know!" Amy and Trish said agreeing with the Latina.

Amy saw a Hot Topic up ahead, ''Hot Topic-dude, I'm there. I'll catch up with you guys later.'' Amy said and headed to the dark store.

''We know where she'll be when she comes here from now on.'' Trish said with a smile.

Melina giggled, ''Yes. You wanna hit American Eagle and Aeropostale with me?'' The Latina asked.

''Sure.''

"Alright ladies, while you hit American Eagle and Aero, us men will be in Hollister." Jason said.

''Dude, you know I don't wear Hollister.'' John interjected. ''Under Armour and Nike for me.''

''Oh, right. Well, we're near the food court. How about we meet back there at about one' o clock? That way we can all sit down and eat lunch together?'' Jason said.

Everyone agreed.

After doing some shopping in various stores, each of the girls met up with the guys outside of Hollister.

"So how did you ladies do?" John asked.

"Not bad. I did pretty well in the band tees department." Amy smiled. ''I got Metallica, Pantera, Evanescence, and even a Pearl Jam tee.''  
>''Not bad, not bad at all, Ms. Dumas.'' John smiled. ''T, Mel?''<p>

''I did pretty well also. They had a great sale in Aeropostale. Better sales than back home. I got my money's worth I think.'' Trish replied.

''That's good to hear. Glad you got what you wanted, babe.'' Jason said and kissed Trish's lips.

"I did okay. Um…hey, do guys have an ideas as to where Dave is?" Melina asked.

"Oh he went to check out something in Best Buy. He said he'd meet us at dinner." Adam explained.

''That's weird, but I'm not going to worry about it. Anyone else hungry?'' Melina said.

''Ravenous.'' Trish said.

The gang ordered lunch and sat down and ate. Afterwards they got back to shopping and left the mall at about five-thirty to get ready for dinner.

At Maggiano's Italian restaurant Dave was already seated at the table waiting for his friends.

"Well don't you look spiffy?" Trish said to Dave with a smile on her face.

"Spiffy? That's funny…He looks amazing. But why are you so dressed up its just dinner?" Melina said before she gave Dave a kiss.

"Yeah, I know, but heck this dinner is not just any dinner. It's a dinner to celebrate our new beginnings." Dave said.

"Aw, enough of the sweet talk let's sit down and chow down!" John said jokingly.

''Hi, welcome to Maggiano's, how I may I be serving you lovely folks tonight?'' A waiter asked.

The gang looked into their menus placed on the table and each took turns ordering their food and drinks. The waiter started them off with drinks first and came back fifteen minutes later with their food.

''Enjoy.'' he said and walked away.

''Hey, how about we make a toast, you know since we're finally on our way to becoming something.'' Chris said with a smile.

''That's a great idea, Chris.'' Amy said.

''Really?'' The blonde said.

''Mhm.'' Amy nodded.

"I'll start; I'm thankful to be here with all of my besties, to starting a new chapter, and to letting things all fall into place." Trish said raising her glass of coke.

"To the start of something new and exciting." Chris said as he raised his glass and looked at Amy.

"To be able live to see the age of eighteen and never letting anyone down intentionally." Randy said.

"To making it big." John simply said.

''To making my mom proud.'' Adam smiled.

''To be able to have the opportunity to not only be with my friends in college, but also going to other big places as well with them.'' Jason said raising his glass.

"To my friends and love, thank you guys for being there. Lets live it up!" Melina exclaimed raising her glass also.

"To opening a new chapter in our lives, being here with my friends, and to Melina, my love who I hope will be by my side forever." Dave smiled.

"To us. Cheers." The gang toasted, clinking their glasses together and gulping down their drinks.

"That was sweet." Melina said.

"Yeah, but on a more serious note," Dave said as stood up to get on one knee.

"No way!'' Amy said.

"Get out of town!" Trish cried. ''You can't be serious.''

''Oh, I am.''

Melina gasped and said, "No. You're playing with me right now. Admit it."

Dave looked at her took out the ring and said, "Right now this is no game Melina Nava Perez I love you. You are my rock, my best friend, my everything! With out you my life would be incomplete…So right now in front of our friends and all of these people I'm asking you, will you marry me?"

"David Michael Baustista I love you so much and wow…uh what I am trying to-oh gosh!" Melina said as she started to sob.

"Just say yes!" Amy and Trish shouted to their friend.

''Oh, right! Yes! Yes, Yes, a million times yes! I will marry you!" Melina cried.

They shared a kiss as they friends wooted and cheered for them. After celebrating their engagement Dave, Melina, and the gang went back to the motel. This was one of two nights soon coming to an end in the chapter of their lives before Monday, an entirely new chapter began.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews, **kiki254**, **my time is now**, and **Cheerprincess13**. You guys keep us writing!

* * *

><p>A smile appeared on Trish's face the next morning when she felt a soft kiss being placed on her cheek. She opened her brown eyes, meeting them with Jason's blue ones.<p>

''Morning you.'' he whispered with a smile on his handsome face.

''Morning to you too.'' she smiled. ''How did you sleep last night?''

''Like a baby, you?''

''Great, surprisingly since it was a motel bed. Who knew our first time sleeping together in the same bed would be in a motel room?'' The brunette smiled.

''I know, but as long as you're here it doesn't matter if we're in a motel or not. What do you want to do today?''

Trish sat up in bed, ''I don't know…well I do know breakfast would be good before we hit the road, what you think?''

''I think we can all agree on breakfast first before hitting the road. Anything else you think we should do in mind? I mean we still have a good drive to the campus.''

''Not at the moment, but it'll come to me. After dinner Adam told me his shoulder was doing better. His doctor said if its not off by next week, it'll surely be off the week after. The week right before FCW starts.'' Trish said.

''Really?''

''Mhm, now will you stop blaming yourself? It was a complete accident.''

''I know, but still. Thank God his injury wasn't serious.'' he said.

''I know. I'm going to call the guys up to see if they want to go out for breakfast, were you going to take your shower now?''

''If you weren't planning on taking yours yet.''

''Well, I still have to call the guys so, no I won't be able to just yet.'' she smiled. ''Go ahead, babe.''

''Nonsense. I'll make the call, you take the bathroom now.''

Trish kissed Jason's cheek, ''I won't be long.''

''Take your time.'' Jason smiled.

While Trish went inside the bathroom to get ready to leave the motel, Jason pulled out his cell phone and dialed Adam's number.

Adam's phone abruptly rang, waking him from his deep sleep. The blonde wiped his tired eyes and grabbed his phone from the night stand. In a gruff voice he answered the phone.

''Hello?''

''Hey, bro, I heard from Trish that your shoulder was doing better. I'm glad you're doing better,'' Jason started.

''Um…thanks, man. Is this really all you needed to talk to me about?''

''Actually, no. Trish suggested that we go out for breakfast before we hit the road for the university, what do you say? You in?''

''Yeah, I'm in. Have you called the others yet?''

''Not yet. I was going to call day afterwards, see if he wanted me to drive today since he drove yesterday, you know. How's everything been going with the sling?''

''Better than the first day. I've gotten used to it and I've only had it for a few days now. It sucks trying to manage it when you have to take a shower, and whatever. Did you guys have anything else planned to do for today?'' Adam asked.

''No, did you?''

''Nope. I'm sure Randy or John might. Have you seen Chris and Ames lately?'' Adam asked smiling for the first time throughout the entire conversation. He was fully wide awake now.

''Yeah, I have. They're actually speaking to each other and they never speak to eachother . Who knew that jokester, Cena would bring them together as friends, you know they barely used to speak two words to each other unless they had to.''

''I know. Well, I'm going to get to packing, I'll let you get to calling the rest of the guys, alright?''

''Alright. See you later, bro.''

''Later.''

Later that morning the gang got everything packed and made their way to the vehicles. Everyone agreed that breakfast would be a good idea before they headed to Florida. Jason offered to drive, and thirty minutes later they pulled up to an IHOP.

''Gosh, I'm starving.'' Adam said clutching his empty stomach as they walked inside of the restaurant.

''Who you tellin'?'' Jason said. ''I'm so in the mood for a he stack of hot cakes right about now.''

Trish giggled, ''So am I. How does your shoulder feel this morning, Adam?'' Trish asked her fellow Canadian.

''Better than last night and the day before. Thanks for asking.'' he smiled. ''How was you guys' hotel room?''

''Better than we expected for a motel room,'' Trish said. ''They seemed like they really took their time making it. How was yours?''

''Just dandy. I didn't have in problems sleeping in the bed. The mattress was pretty soft. Can't say the same for Mel and Dave's bed, though.'' Adam chuckled.

''Oh really, why?'' Jason interjected, feeling as if her were invisible throughout their conversation.

''I guess the last person who slept in that bed left a huge dip that sinks in the middle. They had to ask for a new room because both of them kept rolling into the dip.'' Adam laughed. ''Funny how Dave recommended the motel, but was the one who experienced problems with it.''

Trish just laughed as Jason turned his head away, rolling his eyes in the process. He didn't know why he let an innocent friendship between his girlfriend and his best friend get to him as much as it did. He knew they weren't seeing each other behind their backs nor would they ever do such a thing, but for some reason he couldn't help but feel inferior towards Adam sometimes when he saw him interact the way he did Trish. No, he never flirted with her or tried to make any moves on the woman, but the way he practically lit her face up each time he came around made him well…jealous. If only he knew Adam felt the same way about he and Trish also.

After waiting to be seated the party of nine were seated. Once they took their seats, the friends took a look into their menus.

''How did you sleep last night?'' Amy whispered to Chris, who was sitting next to her.

He looked up from his menu with a smile, swooping his blonde hair out of his face, ''Good, you?''

''Same, but at the same time anxious about tomorrow…Still am.''

''Ames, you'll be fine. As long as we're around you have nothing to worry about. Now will you quit worrying about school, Ms. Dumas and worry about what you're going to eat this morning? It's a really nice Sunday, I don't want to think about school, and I know you don't either, so relax and just enjoy today, okay?''

Amy nodded her head with a smile, ''Okay, I think I can do…that no, no, I know I can do that, starting by ordering the biggest, stuffed strawberry French toast they have in the back with extra berries on top.''

''That's it! Now was that so hard?''

''No, but that's just for now, so don't speak too soon.''

Chris just shook his head with a smile on his face, ''You're something, you know that Amy?''

''You sure your back is fine?'' Dave asked with a hand on Melina's back.

''Yes, Dave, I'm positive. Even if wasn't I'm sure a little massage from you could fix the problem right away.'' Melina smiled as she placed her hand on the muscular man.

''I'm serious, Mel. You sure you don't need to go to the hospital, you were complaining this morning about how your back was aching from that bed. The guys won't mind if we make a trip there.'' Dave said.  
>Melina put her hand over Dave's, ''David, honey, I'm fine. My back doesn't hurt anymore, and we've already made a complaint so there's nothing else to worry about, okay?''<p>

''Okay. Have you told your parents about our engagement yet?''

''I don't know if I should. If I do they'll just try to keep me away from you completely. They'd even go as far as transferring me to a new college close to home to keep me a way from you. There's no way I can tell them…at least not yet. Have told your parents yet?'' Melina asked, her fiancée.

''No, I haven't. I don't think now's the best time to anyway, I mean we just left home, I don't think they need any surprises like this anytime soon. I really want to tell them about our engagement, but a part of me fears that they'll try to convince me to call off our eventual wedding. They want the best for me, and I really don't think seeing their soon getting married when he's fresh out of high school is something they'd see would be good for me.''

''I know what you mean, well even if our parents won't approve of us getting married I still want to marry you.''

''There's no doubt in my mind about worrying you. I gave you that ring for a reason. I want you in my life forever, Mel.''

Melina smiled, ''I'm not going anywhere, baby.'' she said and kissed his lips.

''Really?'' John said looking at the couple kissing. He turned to Randy, ''You see this?''

''Yes, I do. And I thought Jay and Trish went at it all day. They have them beat by a long shot.'' Orton smirked.

Dave broke away from his soon to be wife and turned to Randy, ''I heard that, Orton.'' he said and continued where he left off with the Latina.

The two younger men's face grimaced when they went back into the kiss, looking back into their menus to avoid the kissing scene taking place in front of them.

''Hi, welcome to IHOP, guys, what I can get you all this bright and early morning?'' A waiter, close to their age said.

''Uh…I'll have the steak omelette with a glass of orange juice, please.'' Adam said handing his menu to the waiter.

''And you, Ms.?'' he asked Trish.

She looked back into her menu, ''A stack of your finest pancakes and some fresh fruit will do.'' Trish said looking up from the menu with a smile. ''Oh, and an orange juice also, please.''

The waiter nodded his head with a smile. He then went around the table taking everyone else's orders.

''Alright, guys your food should be back shortly.'' he said and walked away.

Twenty minutes later passed and the waiter came back with their breakfast. He sat some utensils down on the table as well as giving them a bottle of hot maple syrup. He smiled and walked into the back to continue his job.

''Nice waiter.'' Melina said.

''Couldn't be as nice as me,'' Dave smirked and kissed Melina's cheek.

''So what are our plans for today after we leave from here?'' Jason asked his friends, open for any kind of suggestions.

''Well, for now our plans are just getting to the school. We still have a good way to go before we get to Florida, although not too far.'' Dave said.

''How many hours do you think it'll take us to get there?'' Jason asked taking a bite out of his pancakes.

''I say about eight or nine tops and that includes stopping for bathroom breaks, gas, and food. Its eight now and we've just begun eating, we might not be there til about five or six. We have to get going in a little bit to stay on schedule, though. The freshman orientation starts at seven tonight.'' Dave replied.

''I'm sure we can stay on track.'' John said. ''If we leave a little before nine, then we'll be there before the orientation for sure.''

''Exactly. I was going to drive from here to Georgia, did anyone want to take over the wheel for Florida?'' Dave asked. It was apparent that he didn't want to be the one driving all throughout the trip when several of his friends were able to drive excluding Adam.

''Well, I haven't driven yet, so I can actually drive to Georgia, and from there someone else can take over. Jay?'' Chris turned to the other blonde man.

''Sure. Plus I know my way around there, so it should be a good drive down there.'' Jason said. He turned to Trish with a smile, putting his arm around her shoulder. ''You wanna be my right-hand woman and sit next to me in the front on our way there? I'll have a better chance of not falling asleep at the wheel?'' Jason smirked, trying to shake the thought of Adam and Trish with each other out of his head

''Jay!'' The brunette said as she smacked his chest. ''Of course I'll be your right hand-woman, but you have to promise me something.''

''Anything, babe.''

''No more asking me about theme songs, finisher names, and signature moves. You still have a few weeks to figure that all out. I just want to relax and ride with my favorite guy in the whole wide world, can you promise me that?''

Jason put his finger on his chin, acting as if he needed time to think about the question he was just asked. ''I'll think about…'' Trish gave him a look with her hands folded across her chest. ''I promise, babe, okay? I won't talk about finishers, signature moves, or theme songs until we get to Florida, okay?''

''Fair enough.''

An hour later the gang boarded their cars, started their vehicles, and got back on the road. They stopped at a gas station that wasn't far from the restaurant and stopped there for more gas. After driving for about four hours, Chris handed the wheel over to Jason.

Once he took the wheel he along with Trish riled up those who were riding in the back of the van. They sung sing-alongs together as well as played trivial games on the way to the campus. Another hour passed and all of them started getting anxious by the second since they were hours away from the university.

While Amy was asleep she felt someone tapping her shoulder. She opened her brown eyes and a smile appeared on her face when she realized it was Chris who had been tapping her shoulder while she was sleeping ever so peacefully. He pointed to the window with a smile.

The redhead looked out of the window and her smile grew even bigger once she saw the "Welcome to Gainesville" sign. She looked back at Chris. ''We're here?'' she exclaimed.

''We're here.''

Amy turned around in her seat and looked at Melina, neither of them saying a word before the both of them broke out into a squealing session.

''We're here!'' They said in unison.

''University of Florida here we come!'' Melina said. ''Dave, we're here!''

''I know, babe.'' Dave chuckled. ''I saw the sign.''

By 6:00 the gang arrived at the university. Cars packed in almost every spot and students coming in and out of their dorms as well as classes. It took a minute for them to find a parking spot and when they did, they all scurried out of the two cars and headed inside the main building of the university to get registered.

After getting registered, the group of teens made their way back to their vehicles to grab their bags, trunks, and suitcases. Each of them looking at their surroundings and taking in their first breath of college air.

''So this is how college life feels, huh?'' Chris exhaled as he looked at the campus and the people that made it up.

''Indeed, Chris!'' John said throwing his arm around his friend's arm. ''What are we waiting for, guys? Its time to get to our dorms and start this new chapter of our lives.''

''Cena, cut the sappiness, why don't you?'' Randy smirked.

''Shut up, Orton before I make you sleep on the top bunk.''

''Not if I get the lower one. That's you whose going to be bumping their head every morning, not me.'' Randy retorted.

''Bet?'' Cena said.

''Bet. We're in Syracuse Hall, and that's just right over there.'' Orton pointed. ''I'll see you guys in the dorms, I have a bed to get situated in.''

Before they knew it the son of Cowboy Orton took off to the dormitory.

''Oh, no you don't.'' Cena said and chased after Orton. ''You're cheating, Orton. You got a headstart!'' John yelled running not too far behind his best friend to claim his bed in their new dorm room.

''Why you suggested to room with them, I don't know.'' Melina said with a giggle as she looked at Dave.

''They need a mature figure in their life while we're here, and what better person than me for the job?'' Dave said. ''Come on, I'll walk you to your dorm. Aren't you rooming with Trish and Amy?''

''Mhm. This shall be fun. I hope there's a tv in the dorm. I can't imagine being in a dorm without one.'' Melina said.

''Its not like you'll even be there to watch it often, remember, hon. FCW.'' Dave stated with a smile.

''I know, but that won't be like that everyday.''

''True.'' Dave said. ''I read on the site they already have them in the rooms, so you're in luck sweetheart.''

''You expect the dorms to look like how they did on the site?'' Jason asked Adam as he, Jay, and Trish made their way to the dormitories.

''I hope.'' Adam said. ''Trish, aren't you and the girls in Madison Hall?''

''Yeah, why?'' The brunette said walking along side of him and Jay.

With a smile, Adam pointed to Madison Hall, ''Because your dormitories are right across from ours.''

''Really?'' Jason said.

''Yeah. Look.'' Adam pointed.

''Sure is.''

The gang finally stopped at their respective dormitories, each wishing each other luck on their rooms. They all met their dorm advisors and were given the keys to their room.

The three ladies headed down the corridor of the dormitory, smiling at the new faces they passed each time they made their way to their room. Trish stuck the key in the door knob, turning it and finally opening the door.

Once she opened the door, the three ladies ran inside of the room, throwing their things down on the beds and observing every inch of the room. Trish ran to the windows and opened the blinds to let some more light enter the room.

There were three beds in the room. One was a bunk bed with another bed underneath while another bed sat off to the side across from the other beds. Sitting across the room near the door was a small entertainment center with a plasma screen tv inside. On the other wall, a desk with a chair was in place. For a dorm room for a freshman it seemed as if the university wanted them to feel right at home. After looking around the pretty spacious dorm and calling their parents about their living space, the ladies met in the center of the room to express their opinions of the room.

''I can get used to this.'' Amy said taking a seat on her bed.

''Me too. After we start unpacking, this place will really start looking like a dorm room. I heard the school sales furniture like pillows, chairs, curtains, stuff like that.'' Trish said.

''Really I ought to check into that.'' Melina said. ''So far this place has been going good. Nice people here. I wonder how the guy's room is.''

''Dude, kill it!'' Chris screeched to the top of his lungs as he, Adam, and Jason each stood on their beds afraid to step foot on the floor.

''Dude, I don't know where it went.'' Jason said holding his hockey stick at hand as he looked around the room for a preying mantis they had seen when they finally got situated in their room.

''There it is…'' Adam pointed. ''On the window sill. Chris, kill it. You're next to the window.''  
>''But you're the least scared.'' Chris said.<p>

''I'm injured! I have an excuse.'' The wavy haired man said.

A knock came to their door. It was Amy and Trish.

''Co-come in!'' Chris yelled.

They two women came inside of the room, a puzzled look written all over their faces as they looked at each of the blonde men with hockey sticks in their hand. Even an injured Adam…barely.

''Guys?'' Amy said shutting the door behind herself. She followed Trish and stood in the middle of the room beside her.

''What's going on?'' Trish inquired. ''Jay?''

''That's what's going on?'' Reso pointed to the green preying mantis still sitting on the window sill.

Trish and Amy looked at the window sill. In instance both the redhead and brunette burst out into a fit of laughter, neither of them able to contain their tears of laughter. They walked over to the window and opened it, allowing the green insect to gracefully hop out of the window.

''What the-'', Chris said.

''That's all you had to do.'' Trish said. Then she shook her head and chuckled. ''You guys should've seen your faces.'' She and Amy took a second and mocked the men showing how they looked when they entered the room.

''We have to tell the others about this.'' Amy giggled as she started for the door.

''Of course.'' Trish turned on her heel.

Jason hopped off the bed onto his feet. ''Baby, you can't…you or Amy. We'll never live it down if any other them knew about this mishap. I mean you'd be scared too if you walked in your room and there was a preying mantis in your room on your bed.''

''Please, Trish.'' Adam asked innocently with a smile. ''I mean come, on, I'm in an arm sling.''

Trish put her hand on Adam's shoulder, ''Doesn't mean I won't tell how you looked.'' She smiled. ''We'll see you boys at the orientation. You know it starts in a few minutes in the auditorium.''

''Don't remind me.'' Adam mumbled. ''I hope no one bumps into my shoulder. It already hurts from stressing over that preying mantis.''

''Don't blame the mantis, Copeland.'' Amy said with her hand on the door knob. She opened the door with Trish following not too far behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So that's the end of the chapter, tell us what you guys think!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Just to clarify some things not everyone will have an entirely huge role in a chapter, especially since there are so many characters. Some scenes will mainly feature three or four characters with the other characters playing a small role in that chapter. With that being said, read and please tell us what you think.

* * *

><p>That Monday morning the guys were getting ready for their first class of the day. Dave was in the shower while John and Randy were already out the door. In the other room, Chris was already gone too, leaving Adam and Jason to scurry around their room looking for their supplies.<p>

"Hey, Jay if you find a drawing pad pass it over here, will ya?" Adam said.

"No problem. If you find my other shoe toss it in my direction." Jason commented.

As the two men continued gathering their school supplies and other materials, a knock came to the door.

"Come in!" Adam shouted.

It was John who was already situated and decided to come to the three Canadians' room to see how their morning was going.

"Hey, guys you ready for the first day?" John asked making his way inside of the room.

"Uh…not really,'' Adam said. ''Jase, did you find it yet I need to get to class!" Adam said.

"No! What about my shoe?" Jason asked.

"Negative!" Adam screeched. ''Dude, where is it?'' The wavy haired man said looking under his bed.

"Maybe I can help you guys, I have ten minutes to spare." John interjected.

"Cool. We're looking for a drawing pad and Jay's left Converse." Adam said.

John looked around the room for about thirty seconds until he saw what both of his friends had been driving themselves crazy over for half the morning. ' Adam, your drawing pad is under that desk and, Jay is this the shoe?" John asked holding up a black Converse in his hand.

"Thank you...so much, dude!" Adam said.

''You're really a life saver, John. Thanks.'' Jason said.

"No problem, well I gotta jet I don't wanna be late for class see you guys later." John said heading to the door.

After John left the dorm, Jason and Adam got the rest of their things together and headed out of the door.

It was his first day of being an official college student and was excited his first class was painting, which he absolutely loved, but Adam had trouble finding the class. After looking around the campus for about five minutes he found the room number he was looking for. Just to be sure he asked the teacher was he at the right room anyway.

"Excuse me is this painting with Elaine Hillshire?" Adam asked as he looked into his schedule and up at his supposed mentor.

"Why yes this is. Are you one of my students? If not, do not dilly dally in the halls, young man." The older woman spoke in a stern British accent. She seemed as if she went by the book and nothing more.

"Yes ma'am." Adam grumbled entering the classroom with his professor following not too far behind. He walked in the back of the spacious classroom to find an available seat, eyes staring at him.

_Have they not ever seen anyone late before? Sheesh!_ Adam thought.

Slapping her palms against the wooden surface of her desk, the professor scoped around the class at her new pupils. "Okay, my young artists I am your instructor, Elaine Hillshire. In a minute I want you to grab a canvas and a portfolio and return to your seats."

She continued talking well over five minutes, seeming as if she had forgotten what she informed her students to do.

Adam slouched in his chair, adjusting his arm sling every so often while staring out the window. Suddenly a classmate who looked somewhat like Trish tapped his shoulder.

"You okay over there? You seem kind of bored. By the way I'm Kendra." she said extending her hand for Adam to shake.

"Oh wow…'', Adam said laying his slinged arm on the desk, ''I didn't even notice I zoned out. I'm Adam by the way. Nice to meet you. " He declared extending his hand also and shaking her hand.

"Ahem! You two over there in the corner! Please pay attention. If you have any suggestions please share or don't talk at all while I am making a statement to the entire class!" Mrs. Hillshire said.

"My bad, sorry.'' Adam mumbled. Just when he was actually looking forward to this class.

''That's okay, Mr…''

''Adam. Adam Copeland.''

''Adam Copeland, eh? Well Mr. Copeland, you've already made a first impression when you walked through that door nearly late. I really don't want the impression of you slacking off or being careless imprinted in my mind, besides that, you seem like a mature young man.''

''Yes, ma'am.'' Adam said quietly, embarrassment written all over his face now. Did she really have to confront him in front of the entire class?

''Now that we have that cleared up, what I want you students to do today is think of something that you feel can symbolize art. It can be a word, it can be something, someone, anything, because you're going to be putting those symbols in your work as a sign of symbolism.''

"How about love? That's something that can have a lot of passion and goes hand in hand with art." A student by the name of Jamie shared.

"Great suggestion…Jamie, isn't it?''

''Yes, Jamie the name.'' The redhead young woman smiled.

"I would not know where to start on that. "Adam mumbled as he thought about Trish.

"What do you mean, Mr. Copeland? Does this love have to do with someone that you know in particular?''

"Yes." Adam said sheepishly.

"Oh, I see, and would you do anything and everything for them? Do they seem to hurt you when they don't know it, etc etc?" Hillshire asked as if she were reading Adam's mind. This lady was starting to freak him out now.

"Yeah. At times it feels like it.'' Adam said.

"Okay, well now I want you to use those emotions and create!" The Brit exclaimed. ''Up you go, students!''

The students stood to their feet, each one of them occupying one of the many easels sitting around the room after grabbing their canvas.

Adam placed his canvas on his easel and immediately his thoughts went to Trish. How much he cared for her. How much it hurt him seeing her with his best friend. How bad he felt thinking about her the way he did. he put that straight into his art work.

"Hey, that looks pretty good." Kendra stated as she took a glance at Adam's painting.

"Thanks.''

An hour passed by and the professor walked to the front of the room. She clasped her hands together with a smile.

"Alright, if everyone is done, we shall start critiquing our work. I want two students to come up here at a time and display your art while the rest of the class critiques their work. Everyone will go and we will be doing this each class period, so I can find out what are your strengths and weaknesses when it comes to art.''

''Mr. Copeland and Mr. Franke, would you two gentlemen mind going up first?''

''Not at all.'' Adam said. He looked at Kendra before taking his canvas from the easel. ''Wish me luck.''

He and the other classmate went to the front of the room with their art work and began describing what their artwork was about. Adam's painting had a black and white background with words written in just about every spot of the painting. Such words were; regret, worry, fantasy, love, hurt, and pain. A broken heart with rain clouds flowing through the middle emphasized the painting, while a happy and sad theatre mask, and a whirlwind added even more mystery to his painting. On the other hand, Adam's classmate had a simple painting of a family member.

Finally after a minute of observing the paintings, the students went straight to critiquing, admiring both men's paintings.

The professor looked at both paintings, critiquing them herself and decided that Adam's painting was clearly the best of the two. She then stated, "Mr. Copeland, I am very impressed. Welcome to painting. I look forward to seeing more artwork from you and Mr. Franke."

''Thank you so much.'' Adam said genuinely smiling for the first time since he had come to the class.

With that the bell rang and the ending the class. In an instance the students began hurrying out of the class, not even acknowledging that the professor still had something to say. There were but a few students left in class, so she decided to just tell them instead.

"Students later on in the semester we are going to have an art show with the other art classes and I want, as you progress in this class to think about what you want to display. Think wisely because the show makes its way here quite fast.''

''I'll look into that.'' Adam said.

''You should. From what I've seen today we need quality art work like yours in the show. You'd be great, Adam.'' she said seriously.

''Thank you.'' Adam said. He titled his head towards his professor and made his way out of the art studio. "Not bad for a first day." He said to himself.

* * *

><p>"Hey Ames, can you wake Trish up? We don't want her to be late for class." Melina said while curling her dark hair.<p>

"I'll try but if she bites my head off it's your fault". Amy stated. She walked over to her best friend's bedside and lightly tapped her shoulder. "Trish wakey wakey!"

Trish stirred for a few seconds and began flapping her hands to move Amy away from her. It appeared that she didn't want to be awaken or bothered while she was getting her 'beauty rest'. With a whine, she grumbled, "Hmm…five more minutes, mom."

"I am not your mother, get up!'' Amy demanded. ''You're going to be late."

"Try pouring cold water on her, that's what helps Dave get out of bed." Melina shrugged.

"Uh…no. I have a better idea. "Amy said with a sly smirk now on her face.

Amy decided to pull the blankets off of Trish bed's and yank her out of it, but Trish had her arms tightly grasped to the headboard and she refused to let go.

"Let me sleep just four more minutes. I'm tired and besides I have an alarm." Trish reasoned.

"Oh gosh, I have to go. I don't want to be late. Make sure you guys are not late either. I'll see you girls later." Melina said while grabbing her backpack and heading out the door.

"Oh crap look at the time,'' Amy said looking at her wrist watch. She eyed her best friend. ''Okay look sleeping beauty, I have to go. I'll set an extra alarm to make sure you get up and I'll catch you later." Amy stated.

Amy left Trish in bed, set the alarm, and made a dash for the door but while doing so she somehow stepped on the plug of the alarm clock causing the clock to become unplugged.  
>Fifteen minutes later Trish woke up to over ten missed alerts on cell phone that were all from Amy and Melina. Trish opened the text from Melina. It read;<p>

"Trish, are you in class? Did you make it in time?"

Trish looked around the room and noticed the clock was unplugged. She then took another glance at her phone for the time and whimpered. "Oh, no! I'm late, Mel. This can't be happening!"

Trish scrambled out of bed and into the bathroom. After taking a quick shower, she found a outfit to wear. She got dressed, grabbed a snack bar from the cupboard, and threw her backpack on her shoulder, and rushing to make it to her class. She ran halfway across the campus beau guarding anyone in her way.

Once inside of the building, she looked through her for her schedule, but it was no where in site. The brunette sighed, running a hand through her hair in frustration and got back o the move to get to her class.

_How stupid could I've been to forget my schedule of all things?_ she thought.

She entered a classroom and took a seat. She leaned over and whispered to the student sitting next to her. "Um…excuse me, is this anatomy with Professor Geoff Mac?"

"I'm afraid not. Sorry.'' he said. ''You'll have to go to the east wing where they hold all the science classes. He usually teaches on the 7th floor,'' said the student.

"Thank you…so much! "Trish said and dashed out of the classroom. Once again she was making her way around the busy campus without any idea of where her class exactly was.

"Oh no! Mr. Mac teaches on the 5th floor, not 7th." The student commented as he tried to yell to Trish but it was too late she already was far gone.

Inside of the east wing of the building, Trish hurried down the hall, still in hopes of trying to find her first class of the day. She entered another class room, panting heavily with sore limbs to match the pain.

"Is this Mr. Mac's anatomy class?" she asked a short bald man trying to catch her breath.

He adjusted his glasses with a frown. "No, I'm sorry. Go down two floors." He replied.

Trish sighed in frustration. ''Can this day can this get any worse? Thank you, sir."

''No problem, Ms.'' he said.

Finally after running around the campus for almost an hour, Trish made to the correct destination, but was she too late? Trish saw a group of students gathering their things and leaving the class. She went inside and asked, "Anatomy with Professor Mac?"

"Yes, this is the right classroom. Your name please?" The professor asked, a clipboard in his hand.

"Patricia Stratigias.''

"I have a Patricia Stratigias on my roster." Mr. Mac commented with a smile.

"Thank God! Patricia is my first name, but I just go by Trish for short, just thought I'd tell you that beforehand.'' Trish stated.

"Well, Patricia you were late to my class...Whatever the reason don't be late again. I don't tolerate lateness. Here is a class syllabus." Professor Mac said as he handed Trish the syllabus

"Thank you so much, Professor,'' Trish said. ''I won't be late again and please call me Trish."

"Well, Trish I expect to see you here bright and early the next time you come to my class. Have a good day." Mr. Mac declared as he left the classroom.

Upset with herself for missing her class, Trish decided to just head back to her dorm. As she was walking back someone clumsily spilled their grape juice all over her shirt.

"I'm…so sorry." The student commented.

"Ugh! This day cannot get any worse, I tell you...Its fine.'' she mumbled and continued on her way back to her door. She walked through the corridor greeting the few students she had met the first day of being here.

Once she got to her room, Trish looked through her bag. After looking through the bag for about five minutes, the Canadian brunette realized she didn't have her key. She tried to come up with a plan as to how she would be able to get the door open. She thought about asking Jake, the dorm advisor but she was just too embarrassed. Her shirt was covered in grape juice and she looked absolutely drained.

She whipped out her cell phone and called Melina. No answer. Same for Amy. Neither one of them even responded to her texts when she texted them multiple times. Seeing as that either women was going to reply anytime soon, the brunette decided to plant herself on the floor next to her door until one of her friends decided to show up.

Ten minutes later after waiting, waiting, and waiting, Adam walked by and saw Trish. He wanted to see what she was up to. Lucky for her had he had great timing.  
>"Hey. Why are you sitting outside of your room? Do Melina or Amy have any company in there?" Adam asked as he took a seat next to her.<p>

"No. What are you doing here by the way?" Trish asked.

"I wanted to see if you would like to join me in the main lounge. You know just hang until my next class starts. How was your day so far?" Adam questioned.

"Was late for my class, got juice spilled all over me, and I forgot my key. I would ask Jake to unlock the door but I'm too embarrassed and look a mess." Trish said to the blonde Canadian.

"Bummer. Sorry to hear that, but hey; you sit tight and I'll ask Jake to open the door. Don't go anywhere. I'll be right back." Adam said as he got up to look for Jake.

Ten minutes passed and Adam returned with none other than the dorm advisor, Jake.

"Look who I found. Well Jake, here is the door, do your magic." Adam pointed to the door.

"No problem." Jake said and simply unlocked the door. He turned to Trish after unlocking the door, "Trish, next time something happens like this…just ask."

"I will. I promise. Thank you so much." Trish said as she grabbed her backpack from the ground. She turned her attention to Adam. ''Do you want to come inside? I was just going to change out of these clothes right quick.''

Adam blushed, followed by a light chuckle. "Oh straight to the point, I see. Should I just strip now or do you want to do that?"

Trish smiled. "You're so silly it's almost cute.''

Adam just rolled his eyes and followed his friend inside the room. He took a seat on her bed, while Trish went inside the bathroom with a fresh shirt at hand.

I change have to change my shirt and fix up my hair and I'll be right out." Trish said. She closed the door behind herself and locked it.

She came out moments later with a smile and grabbed her purse from the nightstand.

"You look nice." Adam mentioned admiring her simplicity.

"Thanks." Trish smiled.

The two made their way across the campus and to the main lounge in no time.

"So tell me more about your first day?" Adam said while getting comfortable on the lounge sofa.

"It was awful! '' Trish cried. ''I explored the campus in a bad way, didn't even get to participate in class because I was truant, my teacher called me Patricia-ugh, I hate that, just a whole lot of other incidents that I don't even have the strength to mention, but to sum it all my up first day was a fail what about you?" Trish asked, a smile now on her face.

"Pretty good. My art class is cool. I have this teacher, Mrs. Hillshire, she seems cool and for some reason she reminds me of one of those strict, weird teachers from Harry Potter. We also talked about this art show coming up and painted the majority of class. " Adam replied.

"Really? Can I a picture of it if you have it?" Trish asked. She knew Adam always took a picture of his art work after he completed it via phone.

"Oh sure I mean it's kind of... you know what I will let you be the judge." Adam said as passed Trish his cell phone.

Trish took a look at the painting and immediately her heart softened. "Wow. This is what were you thinking about when you painted this? It's breathtaking almost it makes you really think into it.''

"Let's just say I had a lot on my mind." Adam said. He didn't want Trish knowing she was his actual inspiration.

"Oh. Well I love it.'' she said passing Adam back his phone. She went inside her purse and looked at her phone.'' Jason is calling me do you mind if I take this?" Trish said.

"No, I don't mind." Adam lied. He was spending quality time with Trish and Jason just had to ruin the moment. He rolled his eyes in frustration not allowing Trish to see.

"Aw, babe, how sweet! Of course I will be your model...Sure I'll tell him...Well I'm glad you had fun. Okay love you too. See you later. Bye" Trish said as she hung up the phone. She turned to Adam. "Jason says hi."

''I'll see him later but yeah I'm going to go chill in my room, I'm a little tired so I'll catch you later." Adam said.

"Okay. Well thank you for getting Jake to unlock my door. I almost died of embarrassment."

"Don't worry about it. I'll always have your back. Well, bye." Adam said as he left the lounge.

''Bye, Adam.'' she said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Up next, John and Melina's first day of college classes. What does the first day have in store for them?


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks for reviewing **my time is now**. Hope you enjoy reading the chapter.

Melina walked around campus until she found her creative writing class with Mrs. Faye Harris. As she went inside, she noticed that there weren't many open seats until one student raised his hand and pointed her to an open seat. The Latina smiled and gladly took the seat.

"Hi, I'm Peter." he whispered.

"Melina." The Latina simply said.

"Hello, class before we get started I want you all to stand up let me take roll and then I will assign seats." Ms. Harris commented. She began.

"Melina Perez?''

''Here.'' Melina raised her hand.

"Peter Jetson?''

''Right here!'' he said putting his finger up with a smile on his face.

After doing roll call Mrs. Harris assigned seats and made Melina sit next to Peter.

"Hi, I'm Peter." Peter said as he introduced himself to Melina yet again, this time his hand was extended to her, waiting for her to shake his hand.

"Hi. I know who you are, Peter. You introduced yourself earlier and the teacher said your name." Melina said stated.

"Right. I know but you see I feel if you introduce yourself to someone more then once you can leave a interesting impression. "Peter smiled.

"Okay, cool." Melina said nonchalantly as she was put away her purse.

"Alright, class since today is the first day we are going to get to know each other by doing interviews. I will give you each three questions, you will ask your partner those questions and then from there I want you all to tell the class what you have learned about your partner." Mrs. Harris said.

Melina tried to team up with someone else other than Peter but it was already too late.

"Well hello there, partner. Ready to make some interview magic?" Peter asked with the same goofy smile on his face. Was this kid ever going to let up?

"Uh…yeah let's make some magic." Melina chuckled.

"Okie-dokie, my lady. Let's get started."

''Before we do I'd just like to add in something; don't call me your lady. Melina is just fine." Melina stated sternly.

"Right, whatever you say, Melina."

"Okay I will go first; the first question is your name is? I already know that it's Peter Jetson and mine is Melina Perez so we can move on to the next question."

"Melina is a nice name by the way,'' Peter complimented the Latina. ''Question two is are you single or not if not what is your relationship status?" Peter said

"Thanks. I'm engaged what about you?" Melina asked causally.

"Ooh a challenge I like that. I am single,'' he began to mumble under his breath, ''but not for long."

"What did you say? I couldn't hear you." Melina said.

"Oh, sorry about that. I am single." Peter reiterated.

"Oh…well I hope you find that someone soon everyone deserves someone." Melina Said

"I think I've already found that someone already." Peter said under his breath yet again.

Almost an hour passed in class and the activity came to a closing.

"Alright class, I'm cutting class a tad short today, because I have to be at a meeting soon. I hope today you got to know your partner a little bit because they are going to be your partners throughout the semester." Mrs. Harris stated.

After Ms. Harris dismissed the class Melina decided to text Dave to see how his day was going and call Trish to see if she made it to class on time.

Peter noticed Melina was still in the hall and decided to make a move.

" Hey, partner. What are you headed to now?" he asked.

"Hi again. I'm on my way to my next class." Melina said stating the obvious.

"Hey let me walk you then!" Peter exclaimed trailing behind Melina.

"Peter its fine. Plus I don't want you being late for your class." Melina kindly said.

"It's fine! Don't worry about it. So where is your next class?"

"Alright, if you must know I have drama, but its fine, Peter you don't have to walk me." Melina stated.

"Oh no, it is fine cause guess what? I have drama too! Isn't that awesome! We can spend more time together!" Peter exclaimed.

"Goody!" Melina said in a sarcastic, cheery tone.

They walked to drama class together and on the way there Peter kept flirting with Melina.

"Hey look, Mel two free seats over there, lets go." Peter said as he dragged Melina to the seats.

''Hey, Mel. I didn't know you were gonna be in here too. Cool!'' Chris said making his way down the aisle of the theater. He took a seat in the front row leaving Melina behind with Peter.

''Yeah…cool.'' Melina said.

''Who's that?'' Peter asked.

''My friend, Chris.'' she replied. _Thank God for Chris_. The Latina thought.

"Hello, my students and welcome to theatre! "Professor Bolton shouted through a mega phone. "Before we get started I just wanted to say that we shall be having a lot of upcoming performances so when tryouts begin I encourage you all to try out. Now on to class business I want you all to pair off and practice your improvisational speech."

''Here they are.'' he said leading her to the two free seats near the aisle.

"Look Peter; I ought to be frank with you…I think you're a very nice person but I have a fiancée." Melina said as she lightly patted his shoulder.

"Well just because you are engaged doesn't mean you can't talk to other guys. Just get to know me. I can be your perfect friend." Peter said.

"Look we will have to interact with each other, but you have to cool your jets just a little bit okay."

"Fine we can take our relationship slow."

"Friendship, Peter. Friendship."

"Right well a relationship is just another kind of friendship. It's like tomato and tomáto.'' Peter said.

After an hour of improve and reading small scripts from plays, the class finally came to an end.

"Alright, class you are dismissed. Run over some lines in a play of your choice and come back and recite them to me when you walk in the door next class." Pro. Bolton shouted.

"Well that was fun wasn't it?" Peter asked.

"Uh, yeah it was cool." Melina said.

Peter grabbed Melina's hand and said, "Well where now friend?"

Melina gasped and instantly pulled her hand from Peter's grip. "Remember; cooling your jets, Peter." She reminded him.

Just as Melina told Peter to cool his Jets Dave was standing in the doorway waiting to pick up his girlfriend after class.

"Hey, baby." Dave said as he gave Melina a soft peck on her cheek.

"Hey, baby. This is Peter my classmate. We share two classes together." Melina said as she tried to play it cool.

"Hi, how's its going?" Peter asked.

"Just so you know, I'm not going to play it cool with you. I'm going to tell you this straight up; I saw you flirting and holding my fiancée's hand I don't appreciate that, alright? So consider this your first and last warning. You try holding my girl's hand or doing anything that you think me or her won't approve of, I swear the next time I see you I am going to beat you black and blue! Baby let's go." Dave said as he entangled his fingers with Melina.

"See you later Mel! I'll be waiting." Peter shouted.

* * *

><p>With a yawn, John made his way into his fourth class of the day, Film and Design. After only three classes he was already ready to lie down in bed and call it day.<p>

''Hi, and you are?'' The professor with jet black hair and black frame glasses questioned.

''John. John Cena. Are you Mr. Corvan?'' Cena asked the man who looked no older than thirty.

''Yes, I am. Its nice to meet you, John. Looks like you're the very first one here.''

''I see.'' John said looking around the empty class room with a small smile.

''That's not a problem, though. The students should be here shortly. I understand that you're a freshman, Mr. Cena, how has your first day of college been so far?''

''Its been pretty good. I've been waiting to get to this class since this morning, now I'm drained.'' John laughed.

''Trust me; by the time this class starts you'll be wide awake. Its a pretty hands on class even on the first day, so you'll be fine.''

''Good, so will we be using any textbooks?''

''Not really. The only time we'd really be needing them is for a few class terms. I teach everything from my Promethean board, so you're in luck.'' The instructor with the black, almost gelled looking hair smiled.

''Cool.'' John said and took a seat in the middle of the class room. Once he took his seat a few students began making their way into the class room. After introducing themselves, they took their seats.

''Dude, you're huge! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you like be a wrestler or something?'' A student with shaggy brown hair said stopping at John's desk.

John could only laugh at the tall, lanky student's comment. ''Actually I do intend on being a wrestler.'' John stated.

''Really? Like for the WWE?''

John nodded. ''Yep. I just have to make it through their developmental territory first.''

''That's so cool!'' he said taking a seat. ''I'm Max.'' he said extending his hand to John.

''John,'' he said shaking hand, ''but yeah the territory is going to be starting in a few weeks and I'm going to be there. I really have to prove something.''

''I bet, but surely you won't dissapoint. I mean you're like two of me. Do you have a ring name you'd go under?''

''Not really. They might just give us a ringname when we get there. Hopefully mines won't be corny.''

Max chuckled. ''I know, right?''

''Good afternoon, everyone, I'm Mr. Corvan your Film and Design teacher. Just from exchanging a few words with some of you I can already tell this is going to be a class that I am really going to enjoy working with. I understand that some of you want to be producers while some of you want to be directors, things like that. Well, I can tell you, class that you're all in store for something. I'm going to be coming around with a piece of paper and want you to check each box that applies when it comes to film making.''

''No answer is right or wrong. This is simply just a matter of opinion.'' he continued as he passed the papers around the class room.

''So what kind of wrestling style do you have?'' Max continued from where he and John left off.

''I think a brawler/powerhouse with a little technical ability. You know I don't want to just be known as some muscular guy who can only punch, kick, and throw powerbombs. I thought about adding some aerial attacks to my moveset also.''

''You have a moveset already? Sweet! So do you have a gimmick of some sort? I hope you don't mind the questions, but this is just so cool! I've always wanted to be a wrestler, but I'm just way to skinny to be one. Not to mention, I really don't have the 'look'.'' he said giving air quotes.

''Dude, three days a week in the gym is all you need and you'll be fine. I've seen some wrestlers smaller than you, they just had definition. If I wasn't in FCW I could be your trainer.''

''Its cool. I'm going to try it. Thanks, John.''

''Anytime, Max.'' Cena smiled. Then he remembered what Max said about the 'look'. John had it, but sadly he still didn't think it was enough. Even after he and Randy's resolved issue about the gym the other day, Cena still saw himself as not being bigger than he could be and he'd be damned if he was to be overlooked by some other guy in FCW, who was bigger and probably better. It might've been a different story for John had his wrestling style had been specifcally been highflying or technical, but it wasn't and he knew there would be many guys who'd also been seen as a brawler or a powerhouse.

He wondered if the school had a fitness center around. After today he'd surely be in it when he had some time to himself. No way was he going to pass up the opportunity of showing the FCW scouts what he had and more. He refused.

* * *

><p>Later that day Batista and Melina found John in the dorm already working on his homework.<p>

"Hey, Johnny how's it hanging? Did you survive the first day?" Melina asked.

"Not bad. I did pretty well in my classes, mainly filming. I just have to practice filming and at the end of the semester make a film so guess I signed up the gang to be my test subjects." he replied. ''How about you guys? How did it go?"

"Pretty good. I had to give Mel's classmate a stern talking to." Dave remarked.

"Yeeeah,'' Melina said slowly. ''I think I have a little admirer."

Interrupting their conversation, a starving Randy Orton burst through the door. "I'm hungry and in dire need of company so…Johnny loco, Love Birds #1, let's go and find Love Birds number #2, potential love birds #3, and Adam and let's go get pizza."

"Randal you're nuts, you know that? But I am hungry, so why not? Babe, Johnny?"

John and Dave agreed leaving Randy to round up the rest of the gang. They hopped inside of the vehicles, all in search of a pizza joint near campus. After fifteen minutes of driving around they found a pizza eatery called the Pizza Cave.

"Welcome to the Pizza Cave, and how many are in your party?" The hostess asked.

Randy looked at the hostess' nametag and a goofy smirk spread across his face. "Hi, Sue I'm Randy. These are my friends and we are in dire need of a table place cause we are hungry!" he said.

"Randy you're so awful." Amy remarked.

''Don't mind my friend. There's eight of us.'' John said with a smile.

"Okay. Right this way then. Your waitress will be with you guys shortly."

"Hey you guys I just noticed something…we are having our first official college night out!" Chris pointed out.

"We survived the day. Can you believe it. Now let's enjoy the night." Amy smiled.

"Welcome to the Pizza Cave, I'm Eve and I will be your waitress for tonight. Can I start you guys off with some drinks?"

''Pepsi all around.'' John answered for everyone.

''You're lucky I like Pepsi, Cena.'' Chris said.

''I know everything.'' Cena said in a playfully arrogant manner.

The waitress came back to the table ten minutes later. She set the glasses of soda and straws on the table and made her way to the back.

"Hey guys, what do you say we make a toast?'' John suggested.

"Alright a toast…but to what?" Adam asked.

"Ooh, how about a toast to surviving the first day of college and to surviving whatever happens next." Trish said.

"Very nice, babe. So a toast to what Trish just said! Cheers!" Jason said.

The gang clinked their glasses together and took a few sips of their drinks. Their pizza came out five minutes later and they all dug in at once. After getting their drinks and pizza, the gang talked about their day.

Review please!


	10. Chapter 10

After dinner, the group of college students decided to walk around the area to see what else the city had to offer besides their college education. As they walked through the avenue, Chris saw a bar that he was sure one of his classmates had told him about.

He stopped in his tracks right when they were about to walk pass the bar and looked at a flier hanging on the door. A smile appeared on his face when he had read that the club welcomed all ages as locals wanting to show off their musical talent. His smile grew even bigger when he looked at the flier next to one he was reading before. The second flier said they also offered karaoke nights every other Monday. Right in neon lights, the words, 'Karaoke Night' sat in the window of the bar.

''What is it, Chris?'' Dave said.

Chris turned around with a goofy grin etched across his face. ''What do you guys think about karaoke?''

The teens walked inside and took a seat, occupying two tables. They looked at their surroundings and liked what they saw. The bar was a chill, mellow place with people of all ages sitting down at tables or posted at the bar. Someone was even on stage performing their own drunk version of Rick Astley's, 'Never Gonna Give You Up'.

Once the drunk singer was done with his number the crowd cheered for him. He stepped down from the stage and immediately passed out, resulting in someone having to carry him out.

''Ouch! That's going to hurt in the morning.'' Randy said.

''More like when he wakes up. Come on, Ran, let's go up there. Some girls might even be interested in our musical talent.'' John said.

Randy looked around the bar and caught the eye of a young woman with brown hair who looked no older than him, who was leaning against the wall with her friend. She smiled at Randy and turned back to her friend. A smile spread across John's face once the young woman turned her attention back to her friend. Maybe she would be interested in his musical 'abilities'.

Randy stood to his feet. ''I'm in! Let's go.''

They went up to the stage and bellowed Rob Stewart's, 'If Ya Think I'm Sexy'. Their singing was cringe-worthy and that was just an understatement. John and Randy didn't know if the cheering crowd actually did like them by the way of the cheers they got or by the way of the alcohol. Either way they still got cheered instead of booed.

After John and Randy performed their own rendition of a song, Adam and Chris found themselves on stage singing The Spice Girls', 'Wannabe'. By the middle of their performance, the young men had the audience clapping their hands to the music. Once the song got to the 'I'll tell you what I want' part, Chris and Adam were off the stage performing in the crowd. Trish couldn't help but throw her head back in laughter at her two friends.

Before the night was over Amy and Melina had tooken the stage also singing another Spice Girls hit, 'I'll Be There'. Melina went back up for another round, singing a popular dance hit by Jennifer Lopez with Dave. Soon after Jason and Trish were on stage singing 'Crush' by Jennifer Paige.

''Good looking out, Chris, my man.'' Randy said as he he patted his friend's shoulder.

Chris turned his head and looked at Randy with a smile, ''Is there something I should know, Orton?'' He knew Randy had to have seen a girl or else he wouldn't be as happy as he was right about now.

''Nope. Not at all.'' Orton smirked with a smile. ''I'm just happy, you know?''

''Does the word 'chick' have anything to do with your happiness?''

''No...okay, yes it does. I saw this really cute girl leaning against the wall with her friend. I don't know where she could've gone, but she totally seemed like my type. I hope she's single.''

''And what if she's not? And how do you know you didn't scare her off?'' Chris laughed.

''She did not. I'm sure she went outside to get a fresh breath of air or went to the bathroom to freshen up. We gave eachother the eye. No way she'd leave without saying goodbye.''

''I think she just did.'' John said watching the young woman leave the bar. She waved at Randy with a smile and headed out the door.

''Dude, she can't leave yet. We didn't even swap numbers yet! How's my hair? Does my breath stink? Is something in my-''

''Randy, Randy you're fine. Now go out there and get her number before she leaves.'' Cena said.

''Really?'' Orton smiled.

''No...yes, really. Now hurry!'' Cena proclaimed. He began gesturing Orton to go after the young woman with his hands.

''Okay. I will. Wish me luck!''

''Will you-''

Before Chris could finish his sentence Randy had already started for the door. The son of Bob Orton hurriedly made his way out of the bar, bumping into a few locals standing outside. He looked left and right for the young woman until he saw talking to her friend a little further down by a car that seemed to be her or her friend's. Randy rushed over to brunette, finally catching up to her before she decided to leave.

Panting, Randy caught up to the young woman. ''Hi. I saw you in the bar and...I wanted to know if I could maybe get your number? I'm Randy Orton.''

''Samantha Speno. Orton, Orton, Orton...you might not by any chance be related to 'Cowboy' Bob Orton by any chance, would you?''

Randy chuckled. ''Yes, actually...He's my father.''

''Are you serious? That's so cool, so what is a rich boy like you doing down here in a small town like Gainesville?''

''I'm not rich, I'm like any normal guy,'' he chuckled once again, ''but my friends and I are attending the University of Florida, so that's why I'm down here. What's a pretty girl like you doing here anyways?''

''The same reason as you are; education. I attend Santa Fe college. Its not a university, but its a college, you know?''

''Of course. As long as you're getting an education it doesn't matter.''

''Exactly. Well, you seem like a nice guy, Randy and I think I'd like to get to know you, so give me your number and _I'll_ call you.''

''Reversing roles, huh?'' Randy grabbed the young woman's phone from her hand and began dialing his number. ''Well, there's my number and I can't wait to hear from you.'' He winked and turned on his heel, walking back to the bar feeling as if her were on cloud nine. His time in Gainesville was surely going to be even greater than expected.

* * *

><p>Two Weeks Later<p>

''I want everyone in the center of the ring! Now!'' Tom Prichard announced to the twenty young FCW hopefuls. ''Don't take your time. Don't break you neck. Just get in the center and line up.'' He orded.

Of the thirty people that tried out for the WWE developmental territory known as FCW, the teens were of the twenty who made it there. They were finally getting somewhere and was soon going to be one step closer of finally making it to the main roster. Before they could that though, they needed to prove to the trainers that they actually wanted to be there. Just from the looks of it, there were a few people in the school who seemed as if their head wasn't one-hundred percent in the game, and that was surely going to be known as the weeks went by from the FCW staff.

The staff included wrestling veterans Tom Prichard and Norman Smiley, and WWE Hall of Famer, Ricky "The Dragon" Steamboat. The three men stood near the ropes of the ring, each with a clipboard at hand for observation of the students.

''Steven Chandler!''

''Here!'' The student with the red hair and freckles said.

''Kevin Morgan.''

''Right here!''

''I don't need a 'right here'. Just give me a simple here so I can go on.'' Prichard chastised the young man. The Kevin boy simply nodded, not saying another word until he was told.

''Randy Orton.''

''Here!'' Randy said raising his hand.

Prichard made his way over to the son of Bob Orton with a smile on his face. While adjusting his glasses, a light chuckle escaped his lips as he looked at Randy. The ring veteran could sense Orton was nervous by the wayof Orton not being able to look him in the eye. He was sure if he shouted the word 'boo' Orton would jump in an instance.

''Well what do we have here. Why its the son of Cowboy Bob Orton, Randy Orton. How goes it, son?'' The Texas native inquired with a mocking smirk across his face.

Before Orton could even spew a word, Prichard had cut him off with his hand.

''You know what? Forget that I asked. I want you to know something, son and I want you to understand this really, really good; I really don't give a damn who your daddy is, you're going to work just like everyone else. There will be no free passes or shortcuts around here, you understand me?''

Randy gulped, blinking his blue eyes a couple times before opening his mouth. ''Yes, sir.''

''Good.'' he said and turned in his heel. ''I'm not only referring to Orton, I'm referring to the rest of you also. Do you understand?''

''Yes!'' The students replied.

''Good. Norman, you're in the driver's seat now my man.'' Tom said handing it over to the British veteran.

''Alright,'' Norman said. ''First thing's first in order to being a successful WWE Superstar or Diva is having good conditioning skills. I don't know if any of you thought as soon as you came here you were going to be wrestling, but that's not the case. There's no way you can wrestle throughout a match and not have good stamina. Wrestlers have tried to do it and have ended up paying the price. I don't want to see that happening to any of you, so I want you to do is give me ten laps around this ring. Don't fall, don't bump into eachother and don't trip. When you complete your laps I want you to take a seat on the mat for your next condition. Ready...begin!''

Each of the students took off running at their own pace. Just from the looks of it was apparent that only a few people were in shape. They hadn't made around the ring one time and they were already out of breath. This particular class in FCW was going to be a challenge indeed and there were only going to be a handful who would stay while the others were chopped giving other apsiring wrestlers the opportunity to wrestle for FCW as well as the WWE.

Once everyone made their way around the ring, they took a seat on the mats waiting for the next exercise they would be given.

Wiping the perspiration on her forehead, Melina deeply exhaled and took a seat next to Trish.

''Who knew running around a ring could be so challenging. I'm gassed!'' Melina hissed.

''Me either. I wonder what the next challenge is. Please don't let it be sit-ups.'' Trish whispered back to her best friend. She had already spoken too soon because their next exercise was sit-ups and crunches. The brunette groaned as she put her head in her hands.

''Is there a problem, Missy?'' Prichard said arching an eye brow. He didn't look to happy and seemed as if he were annoyed by how everyone wanted to get straight to wrestling and only a few of them had good conditioning skills.

Trish raised her head looking around the gym to see just who Prichard was referring to when he was actually referring to her.

''You there, Missy who seems to be lost.''

Trish knew exactly who he was talking now. She looked at Prichard and shook her head. ''No...not at all.'' she said.

''Good. I'm not the one who needs this, you all do...well most of you. From what I've seen there's only a handful of you who actually can hang. The rest of you not so much. You signed up to be an FCW wrestler. I want you to show me why you signed up, because right now I really don't see that from too many of you. We're going to be making cuts every two months. If you can't hang you will surely be cut. There's so many people who can fit on this roster and right now half of you are looking to already being cut. Now give me twenty crunches and sit-ups each. Don't stop or you will start over. Begin!''

An hour passed by and the conditioning continued. As the students continued their conditioning, the trainers jotted a few notes down on their clipboards, each evaluating the students one by one. Some were disappointing and needed to be worked with greatly while others were neither bad nor good, and then there were students like Bautista and Cena who seemed to be above the rest of their fellow aspiring wrestlers along with two others who had experience in other wrestling schools before coming to FCW.

''Cena and that Giovanni guy can go.'' Prichard said eyeing John and another student by the name of Giovanni.

''I agree. Same for Bautista and Jones.'' Ricky Steamboat said writing a few more notes down onto his notepad. ''What do you think, Norman?''

''I agree. Amy, the redheaded young lady is also impressing me some. She's doing better than the rest of the ladies here. I'd like to see how she is in the ring. Her style is lucha libre.''

''Really?''

''Yeah, it says her wrestling style is lucha libre. Says her influences are Rey Mysterio Jr, La Parka, and Eddie Guerrero. She knows her stuff. Lets just see if she can stay for the long haul.''

Nine o' clock pm finally approached and the students were dismissed, all of them in aching pain. Trish and Melina, especially since neither one of them were used to this kind of training. They trained this summer but never this hard. Now Melina understood why Bautista stayed in the gym.

''I can't even feel my legs!'' Chris complained as he grasped his sore right leg.

''Who you tellin'?'' Randy whined. ''I hope we're not going to be doing this too much longer. I'm ready to wrestle!''

''Isn't everyone?'' Cena said adjusting his duffle bag on his aching shoulder. ''Thank God I don't have any classes tomorrow. No way am I going to be able to get out of bed.''

After that workout session, who would be able to get out of bed? Unfortunately for them, these series of conditioning would continue for many more weeks to come. Boy, were they in for it.


End file.
